Keeping Score
by MiamiTrue
Summary: Jake and Edward are bitter rivals, so much so that they enter a competition to see who can score the most virgins. Bella has no idea that she is their next target. But, then again, they don't know Bella either.
1. Chapter 1

I own nothing, only the desire to continue the story that haunts my dreams.

_We are tethered to the story we must tell…_

Keeping Score

Chapter 1

Jake's headlights illuminated the trail leading up to the bluff above the city of Fork's. He could see the refection of them in the silver Volvo that was already there, waiting for him. He pulled his Rabbit along side and slowly got out with a "Hey" tossed over his shoulder. Edward said "Hey" back and they both settled on their respective car hoods.

"Another one bite's the dust", Jake said as he handed his cell phone to Edward. Edward hit the right button and laughed as he saw Jane, Jake's latest conquest, screaming out his name in ecstasy with no clue that Jake had been filming her.

"Not bad, how long did that one take?" Edward asked.

"Ten days, dude, it was so easy". Jake said as they both laughed.

Edward handed Jake back his cell and then handed him his. "I got Angela last night too" said Edward.

"So, this makes us both tied, twelve, right?' asked Jake.

"Twelve, right." answered Edward.

Jake watched the almost exact scene unfold on Edward's cell as Angela screamed out Edward's name. They both sat there nodding and grinning, knowing that this competition wouldn't end any time soon.

"Got the next prospect in mind Edward?" Jake asked.

"Not sure yet, the pickings are getting slim, might even have to try some freshman meat." Edward replied as they both laughed.

"I imagine by the time we both graduate next year there won't be too many virgins left at Forks High." Jake said.

Edward reached up to give Jake a high-five.

You would think to look at them that they were best friends, but in reality they were fierce competitors, never friends. Neither would even dare to look at the other at school, other than in complete contempt that is. Not running in the same circles and certainly never showing any signs that they could even speak a civil word to one another.

The rivalry had begun a year or so ago, and now it seemed like it had always been there.

Edward, privileged son of the towns most respected doctor had always been the local golden boy, captain of the basketball team, not to mention a reputation for being an all around nice guy. It all came so easy to him, life, school, all the attention, he didn't realize what he had until Jake was transferred to Forks High his sophomore year.

Jake, full blooded Indian, living on the small reservation of La Push, had never had an easy life. His Mother had died when he was just eight and his Father and twin sisters had raised him since. He might never have had a chance in this life were it not for his amazing ability to throw a football.

He was lucky enough that the local coach had seen him play and decided that he was exactly what Forks High needed to succeed in that department. Although Billy, Jake's Father, was not thrilled that his son was transferred off the reservation, he knew the only way Jake would be able to go to a really good college was on a full football scholarship and so he had agreed.

It had also helped that Jake starting getting a monthly check in the mail too, a "supposed job" check, that doubled the family income and allowed Jake to practice and concentrate full time on football. With the added money, Jake for the first time in his life could afford all the luxuries he didn't even know he wanted.

And, although always popular on his reservation, he was overwhelmed with all the attention of being the star football player at Forks High. The girls all wanted to be his girlfriend and the boys (most of them anyway) just wished they could trade places with him.

Jake had more friends than ever, but stayed loyal to his "pack of reservation brothers" as they jokingly called each other.

Edward, no longer the only golden boy at Forks High, was not happy with the way Jake was stealing his thunder at all. He attempted to out do Jake at every turn.

And Jake, not missing out on that fact, did everything to out do Edward in return. By the time they were Juniors they had more medals, honors and certificates than they both knew what to do with. So, Jake decided that maybe stealing away Edwards cheerleader girlfriend would be the ultimate one up.

It didn't take long, and Edward being so caught up in basketball at that time, did not even notice what was happening until Jake blindsided him one day in the parking lot.

~~_It was late, they were the last two cars there, both had finished practice with their respective teams and were headed home. _

"_Edward", Jake called out across the parking lot. _

_Edward turned his head in the direction of the call. Seeing Jake made him stop and wonder. "What the hell do you want", he called back. _

"_I think it's time we had a little talk", Jake fired back. _

_Edward dropped his backpack and met Jake halfway between their cars. _

"_What about?" Edward asked angrily. _

"_This whole competition thing dude, it's really getting old, you know you are never going to win right?" Jake said with a smirk on his face. _

"_How so, you don't have anything I don't have, how can you think of yourself as winning?" Edward shot back. _

"_I can think of one thing I have that you thought you had all to yourself." Jake was laughing now. _

"_What?", Edward asked looking like there was nothing in the world Jake could say to him that would even matter._

_Jake didn't say a word, just handed Edward his cell phone and indicated which button he should push. Edward still puzzled, hit the button and felt his mouth hit the pavement as he watched his girlfriend Jessica panting and moaning and then screaming out Jake's name. He was stunned, he couldn't stop looking at the little screen. _

"_What the fuck is this!", he finally screamed. _

_Jake took his phone back and with a laugh said, "I guess I win, right?" _

_Edward curled his fist and with a direct punch landed one right on Jake's left jaw. Within a flash the punches were flying back and forth. Jake landing one to Edward's right eye and then Edward again landing another one to Jake's left jaw. _

_They both staggered back, their tempers still searing, both huffing out heated breaths in the cool evening air. _

"_This is such bullshit" Edward screamed, "why the fuck would you do that?" _

_Jake just stared and said, "because I could, that's why asshole." _

_Both boys glared at each other, each one not letting their guard down, wondering who would throw the next punch. _

"_That bitch was mine you sorry sack of shit, you had no right to fuck her." Edward was livid, never in his life had he felt so betrayed. _

"_Oh, come on Edward", Jake replied "that bitch gave it up so fast it wasn't even an effort." _

_Edward balled his fist tighter and took a step towards Jake. "You can have the whore, I am done with her". Edward screamed out. _

"_Now why would I want her?" Jake replied. "She was just another notch on my bedpost, dude." Jake said calmly. "I can have anyone I want, no one can resist the star football player, not to mention great lover that I am." Jake said with all the arrogance of a cocky sixteen year old teenager. _

"_Bullshit man, just plain bullshit." Edward spit out at him. "I am the one the girls spread for not some jackass from the reservation." _

_Jake laughed at him. "You really think you can get more girls than me!" _

_And thus the challenge began._

_They worked out all the details that very night, those fragile male egos not daring to part until it was set in stone. _

_Rule #1 - only virgins counted_

_Rule #2 - they had to film the deed as proof_

_Rule #3 - they had until they graduated to rack up their score_

_Rule #4 - they would never meet in public to discuss this again_

_As they left the parking lot that night it was with pure hatred of one another and the knowledge that who ever won this would have bragging rights over the other forever. To a teenager, what could be more important than that?~~_

After the high five and still sitting on their cars, they again starting talking about who might be the next prospect. They both usually went after the same girl and as soon as one was close to scoring the other hustled to find another prospect.

This competition was far from a game for both of them, it was something so deep and ugly inside them that they never even thought about the girls. The girls were never important, there were never any feelings involved and both boys were hell bent on moving on once they scored.

If the girls tried to make trouble, they pulled out their cell phones and showed them the evidence of their tryst, along with a threat to post it on the internet if they dared to bother them again. It stands to reason that the broken hearted girls stayed away, and fearing being ridiculed in public, they never warned the next girl when they saw who the target was.

"I hear we are getting a new girl next week, Chief of Police's daughter, she is transferring mid-semester, think I might have a go at that." Jake said smiling.

"Hmmmm, not if I get to her first Jake." Edward replied.

"I kind of like the whole idea, especially with all the tickets that bastard has given me, not to mention the idea of fucking her right in his own house, serves him right." Jake started laughing at the idea.

"She could be a rebel you know", Edward said, "remember only virgins count."

"Isabella," her name rolling off Jake's tongue, "her name alone gets me hard, sure hope that's not the prettiest thing about her." Jake said as they both laughed.

"Fuck Jake, what do you care about pretty, you'd fuck anything that walks just to win this competition." Edward threw at him.

"Oh right, and you wouldn't?" Jake threw right back at him.

They both laughed and grinned like the evil boys they were, in their minds Isabella Swan was already a done deal. Lucky number thirteen to one of them.

Driving away they both hoped they would be the first to encounter Miss Swan on Monday morning.

Edward thinking how much he needed to score, he would not, could not let Jake score this one, especially since Jake held such a big grudge against the Chief of Police. No, he would do everything possible to get to Isabella first. He wanted to rub Jake's nose in the fact that He got to her first.

Jake, on the other hand, was thinking how good it was going to be when he left her broken hearted and maybe he would even post the tryst on the internet any way, just to humiliate the Chief of Police.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Isabella Swan, or Bella, as she preferred, held her breath as the small eight-seat plane touched down in Forks, Washington. It had been a long and exhausting trip since departing from Phoenix that morning, what with the change of planes in Seattle and the fact that she was in this tiny plane now. She sighed in relief as the plane taxied to it's final stop.

Looking out the window she was overwhelmed with how green everything was. Such a stark contrast to the reds and browns of Phoenix. This is it, she thought, my new home for at least the next two years. She still had no idea where she wanted to go to college, or for that matter, what she would study once she was there. She wouldn't worry about that now, there was always time to decide later.

Bella had spent so many years worrying about her Mother that she wasn't even sure who she really was. But then again, do any sixteen years olds really know who they are? That was part of the reason she decided to come home, if she could really call Forks home. She had lived the first two years of her life here, when her parents were married and they had been a happy family. Not that she could remember any of it.

Renee, her Mother, was a flake, for the lack of a better word. When she decided to leave Charlie, Bella's Father, and take Bella with her, it had devastated him. So much so that he had never remarried, it was almost as if was waiting for Renee to come back to him. Renee had dragged Bella all around the country, chasing after whatever impossible dream she had at that moment.

The only constant in Bella's life were the two weeks she spent with her Father every summer. Since there was never much to do in Forks, Charlie had taken Bella somewhere else for those two weeks vacation, at least for the past eight or nine years. It had been a long time since Bella had been in Washington.

So, when Renee had remarried, a baseball player who traveled a lot, Bella saw a way out. Not that she didn't love Renee, but she was actually grateful to let go the responsibility of worrying about Renee to her new husband Phil. Bella really liked Phil and knew he could be trusted to take care of Renee.

Not that she worried about Charlie any less, but it was a different kind of worry, not the "I need to take care of him" kind of worry, more the "I wish he wasn't alone and could find someone to love again" worry. But then again, Charlie had been alone for so long she knew he could take care of himself and had he met the right woman he would have settled down again, she thought. Maybe her Father was a ladies man? Or, maybe he dated a new woman every week? Women love men in a uniform, right? Bella realized how little she knew about her Father and was looking forward to really getting to know him. It would be great to have more than just the weekly phone calls and those two weeks in the summer.

As Bella unbuckled her seatbelt, she took a deep breath and told herself, "This is it, time to figure out who I am, what I want and who I want to be." A little flutter in her stomach made her cringe, but she pushed that aside, be strong Bella, be strong she thought.

As soon as she deplaned there was Charlie, in his police uniform; Charlie was the Chief of Police in Forks, looking at her with such a happy smile, she knew she made the right choice coming home. Charlie gave his only daughter a fast hug and a quick "Hey Bells", that was Charlie, a man of few words. Bella gave him a big smile and a "Hey Dad" right back.

Soon enough they were headed down the highway, Bella's two suitcases safely stashed in the back of the police cruiser. She wondered how close the high school was to her house, if she could walk there or would Charlie drop her off in the cruiser every morning? The thought of that was enough to make her shake her head, talk about embarrassing. Oh well, Bella was not going to worry about that. She looked over at her Father, still handsome, more wrinkles around his eyes maybe, still with the 80's mustache, but he looked good.

Charlie couldn't believe the day was finally here, he had his Bella back. For at least until she graduated high school. He couldn't remember the last time he had been so happy. Bella looked really good too. She was probably her full height, which he estimated to be about 5'4 and she was still too skinny in his mind, maybe 100lbs, he always thought of her as his "mini-daughter". That thought made him smile, he couldn't wait to give her the homecoming present he planed to surprise her with today.

The drive didn't take long and soon they were pulling up in front of the house that had once been her childhood home.

"Got the house painted last summer, looks good doesn't it? Charlie bragged.

"Nice Dad, I really like the blue," Bella said back.

Charlie just stood there a moment nodding his head. "Well, let's get you inside," He called over his shoulder as he went to retrieve her suitcases from the back of the cruiser.

"Uh, Bells, I uh, hired a local decorator to redo your room, I sure hope you like it" Charlie said as he pushed the door open.

"Wow," that was all she could say. It was so pretty, the walls a soft purple, a nice double bed with a dark purple, not so girly-but still pretty bedspread, and a nice size comfy looking armchair, in a different shade of purple with a design of tiny yellow dots, in the corner. Perfect for reading Bella thought. A small desk sat near the window, with a bright lamp, just the right size for her laptop and doing homework. And, on the wall a massive pegboard with tons of pegs just waiting to be filled with pictures and mementos. It was really great.

Bella turned and gave Charlie a big hug and he hugged his daughter back just as tightly. He wondered what she would think of the really big surprise he had for her later.

"Well, I will give you some time to settle in" he said, "how about we have dinner in about an hour or so?"

"Sounds good Dad," Bella answered back.

She sat down on her bed smiling at her room and just the fact that she was so happy that Charlie, unlike Renee, didn't hover. It really was going to be a fresh start here.

After unpacking and putting her things away, she washed up a bit in the bathroom she was now sharing with Charlie. He had put some shelves up for her there too, she smiled thinking how little space she needed, she was not a makeup or tons of products girl. But she appreciated the gesture and was touched to see that even the hangers in the closet were purple, Charlie remembered her favorite color, cute.

Walking downstairs to meet Charlie she wondered what was for dinner. She could not smell anything cooking.

"Dad, is dinner ready?" she called out.

"Oh, well I don't really cook much Bells, I thought we could drive down to the diner, unless you are too tired?" he replied sitting up on the sofa with a big grin on his face.

"Nope, diner sounds great," she smiled back at him wondering why he was grinning like that. I guess he really is happy that I am here she thought.

"Catch," Charlie called out as he tossed Bella a set of keys.

"Dad, I really don't think it's legal for me to drive your cruiser is it? I mean even if you are the Chief of Police," Bella laughed out loud.

"Oh, those aren't to my cruiser Bells, those are your house keys and well, I got you a car, you going to have to get around town aren't you?" he said with a twinkle in his eyes.

"YOU DID NOT BUY ME A CAR DAD!" Bella screamed and jumped up and down at the thought of having her first car.

"Sure did Bells, it's in the garage, let's go take a look why don't we." Charlie loved how excited she was and she hadn't even seen the car yet.

Bella followed Charlie through the kitchen to the garage door. He swung the door open and said "Surprise Bells, a mini cooper for my mini daughter."

Bella stood there staring at the little cherry red car and could not believe what she was seeing, not only did Charlie buy her a car, but a brand new car.

"Oh my god," she exclaimed. "I can't believe it." Rushing over to touch it to make sure it was real.

"Believe it Bells, welcome home honey," he said. He had never been able to give her much but he was hoping that this would show her how much she meant to him and how happy he was that she was going to be under his roof for awhile. He threw the switch on the garage door opener and motioned for Bella to get in.

Bella, still dazed, turned and said, "Dad, this is too much, you shouldn't have."

"Bells," Charlie's voice proud, but a bit chocked up now, "Bells, you are my daughter and I am so happy that you are finally with me again and I wanted you to know that, besides no way was I going to embarrass you by driving you to school every day in my cruiser."

Bella walked over and gave Charlie another hug, this one tighter and longer than she ever remembered giving him before. Not just for the car, her room, but for the fact that she knew he had really missed her, missed her more than he would ever tell her in words. The tears that fell from her eyes were tears of love for the Father she barely knew but couldn't wait to know completely.

"Come on Bells, let's get some dinner, I'm starving." Charlie said as he moved out of her hold. He wiped a few tears away before she could see them and went around to get in the passenger seat.

Bella opened the drivers side and sat down, she was bouncing in her seat, touching the gleaming controls surrounding her. Wow, she couldn't believe how pretty it was. Charlie began to explain everything to her, along with the fact that the owners manuals were in her desk and she should look them over when she got the chance.

Bella found the button to pull the seat forward, closed her door, adjusted the mirrors, and started the car. As she slowly backed it out of the garage she was so excited that she forgot to ask Charlie which way to go.

"Um, Bells, we needed to go right, but that's okay, we can drive around the block, the diner is six blocks down on the left." Charlie laughed. "Tomorrow we can drive around so that you know where to find your school, and just get a feel for the town, remember Monday you start at Forks High."

"Right, mid semester, that'll be a blast Dad." Bella said anxiously.

"You'll do fine Bells, the kids here are great, really only a few exceptions, I think you will fit in nicely." Charlie said in a reassuring tone.

We will see, Bella thought, but didn't say it aloud. She was nervous, not that she hadn't been to many schools before, but this is were she was going to be graduating from. High school anywhere was tough, but what about in a school were everyone probably knew each other their whole lives? Could she fit in? She was glad that she still had the rest of the weekend to prepare.

Little did she know how fast the weekend would disappear. What with Charlie showing her all around town on Sunday, making her aware of the areas to avoid, showing her off at his work place and then finally eating dinner at the diner again. Before she knew it, it was Monday morning.

Bella was as ready as she was going to be, dressed in jeans, long sleeved tee and a hooded sweatshirt, she hoped she would at least fit in dressed wise. As she pulled her cherry red mini cooper into the parking lot she took a deep breath, pushed aside the little flutter in her stomach that made her cringe, let it all out, put on a neutral face and prepared to meet her fellow students.

She had no idea that her whole life was about to change.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Stepping out of her car Bella heard the murmur of voices buzzing around her. She figured people would know she was the "new girl", how could they not in a school this small? She was wondering about how many students there might be in total when she was stopped dead in her tracks by a low ominous whistle nearby. The sound was so foreign to her ears that she almost thought she imagined it.

The whistle was clearly a "hey baby, let me check you out" sort of whistle, not something she had ever encountered before. She swung her head to the right and laid eyes on what could only be described as a giant man.

This was no mere high school student, tall, dark and very, very handsome. He looked American Indian, what with his dark brown, almost black eyes and russet colored skin. Bella wondered if he might be from the La Push Reservation, Charlie had explained all about them on his guided tour of the area.

Thinking she must have misheard, she took a few more steps but the man's eyes followed her with a look she did not know how to describe, but it made the small hairs on the back of her neck stand up and she felt instantly uneasy.

This had to be a teacher, and no way had a teacher just whistled at her. Then she blinked in astonishment when he said to her so low that she strained to hear, "Isabella, in her cherry red car, with her cherry red lips, wonder if the rest is cherry too?" As her mouth fell open she heard him laughing, a rumble deep in his throat, as if they were privy to some intimate secret known only to the two of them.

"Excuse me?" Bella said before she even realized the words were out of her mouth.

"No excuses necessary baby," the man replied looking her up and down in a way that made Bella feel naked and vulnerable. He took the few steps that separated them and smiled down at her.

He must be over 6'5 she thought. "Who are you?" she asked him.

"I am the only person you're going to want to know at this school baby," he remarked casually with all the confidence of someone who thought they were just all that and more.

"Excuse me?" Bella asked again, shaking her head. Not believing this person was being so offensive and she hadn't even made it out of the parking lot yet.

"You heard me baby," he said placing an arm around her shoulders, "I can help you out in any way you need, hell I will even show you around this dump if you want." He grinned down at her and gave her a little wink.

Bella stepped away from the large man, letting his arm fall off her shoulders. "Um, thanks, but I think I can find my way alone," she mumbled. That little fluttering feeling in her stomach was full on now, she wanted to get away from him as fast as possible.

Turning to leave she felt his hand around her wrist as he yank her roughly, she was immediately pulled tightly to his chest. Before he could say another word, she slapped him with her free hand as hard as she could. The sound alone scared her, but the look in his eyes made her want to run. Bella stood her ground and glared right back.

He was outraged, "What the fuck," was all that he could say before she cut him off.

"Don't you ever put your hands on me again or the next time I will not only slap the shit out of you but your nuts are going to be lodged in your throat!" Bella said, pointing her index finger at him and mustering all her courage so her voice would remain steady.

Bella wasn't the daughter of a cop for nothing, she knew she could hold her own, well mostly. This man could overpower her she knew it, but she would go down fighting.

She wrenched away from his hold and marched away with her head held high. She didn't even noticed that everyone was watching her in amazement, no one could believe she just slapped Jacob Black.

Jake had never been slapped by a woman, hell girl, before. He stood there watching her march off and didn't know if he should be annoyed or stunned.

Annoyed that he had played that whole scenario wrong, damn she just looked so innocent he thought. Playing the cocky jock usually had those kind of girls creaming themselves.

Stunned because he never in a million years thought that little girl would be such a tiger. A smirk formed on his perfect lips, this is going to be so much more fun than he thought. That little girl needed to be taught a lesson and who better than him to teach it to her. After he was done with her she would regret ever having the nerve to reject him in the first place. She would be begging him to fuck her and he would, knowing it meant nothing to him, leaving her behind just like all the others.

At least she was as pretty as her name, he walked away thinking, rubbing the check that still stung a bit. He usually preferred blondes with big tits, but this little girl was something else. Big beautiful brown eyes, plump cherry red lips, and a tiny tight little body that she tried to hide under that oversized hooded sweatshirt. He had felt every inch of her when she crashed into his body. He liked the feel of her.

He also realized she was strong, he felt that when she managed to pull her wrist out of his grasp. He knew she didn't let his size intimidate her, that had him thinking she must have taken self defense classes. Well considering her Father was the Chief of Police that made sense. He wondered if she would be the type to try and overpower him in bed, he would like to see her try. Just the thought of her wiggling beneath him made his cock start to twitch. He smiled and began to hatch a new plan on how to get Isabella Swan in the sack.

He now knew this girl was going to be a challenge and there was nothing more Jacob enjoyed than a good challenge. It wouldn't be fun if they just put out on the first date now would it, he laughed to himself. Oh yeah, Isabella Swan was going to be the best score yet.

As Bella stomped away she could feel the anger still boiling in her, how dare he, whoever he was. What a great way to start her new school. Well, at the very least, people will know I am not someone that they can push around, she thought. I wonder how fast it will spread that the "new girl" had smacked that ass in the parking lot?

As she approached the main office she took a moment to take a deep breath, relax and plaster a smile on her face, no way was she telling anyone in charge what had happened. It would only get back to Charlie she thought, and she didn't need him worrying about her any more than he already did.

Soon she was on her way with her class schedule and a school map in hand. Looking down at the map and trying to figure out which way to go she let out a big "ouch" as she collided with something hard.

"What the hell," came from a tall, muscular, well built boy, that quickly turned to an "Oh, I'm sorry," when he had a chance to look at who had bumped into him.

"Oh my god, I didn't see you, sorry." Bella replied. She looked up into the most beautiful green eyes she had ever seen and felt a blush rush to her cheeks.

"Oh, not a problem," the green-eyed boy replied. "I don't think I have ever seen you before," he stated, holding out his hand to her, "Edward Cullen".

"Bella Swan," she replied, letting him take her hand in his and smiling as he did not move to shake it,

only to hold it gently and look into her eyes with a dazzling smile.

"Are you Chief Swan's daughter by chance?" Edward asked.

"Yeah, and today is my first day, that's why I was looking at this map and not where I was going, I really am sorry, I sure hope I didn't hurt you." her words tumbled out so fast she wondered if he even understood what she was saying.

Edward, still holding her hand, let out a little laugh and replied, "Nope, little one, not a scratch on me."

Bella let out a sigh of relief and pretended to wipe sweat from her brow. "Good thing, I would hate to get the rep of being a real klutz on my first day, give me at least a week for that." she responded in jest.

Edward was astonished, he could not believe this was Isabella Swan, beautiful, sense of humor, not what he had envisioned at all. He could feel the attraction instantly, between both of them, and wondered if that might be a problem. He pushed those thoughts aside for now and concentrated his full attention on what she was saying.

"So, do you think you might be able to point me in the direction of room 212, I have history first period." she asked.

"How about I just walk you there, we can't have you knocking down all the students can we?" he answered back with a twinkle in his eye.

Bella, still aware that Edward had yet to release her hand, smiled back and said, "That would be nice, thanks."

Edward reluctantly let go of her hand and Bella turned to walk beside him. "You a junior?" he asked.

"Yes, what about you?" she replied.

"Yeah, me too." Edward said back. "Show me your schedule?"

"Sure," she said as she handed him her schedule. Secretly hoping they had at least one class together.

"Damn," he said, as if reading her mind. "We don't have even one class together."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and smiled anyway, taking the schedule back from him. It might be too difficult to concentrate if he really did have a class with her. She was able to assess him now that they were walking side by side. Tall, at least 6'2, definitely an athlete of some sort. He was large but somehow graceful. Maybe a track and field runner she thought? His hair was tousled, a unique color mixture of brown with bronze highlights. His face was strong, with a chiseled chin and high cheekbones. He was just gorgeous.

"Here we are Bella," Edward announced as he stopped next to the door marked 212. "Would you like me to take you to your next class after?" he offered.

"Um, sure, if that would not be too much trouble." she gushed out. Why was he making her so nervous she wondered. He's probably just being nice to me because I seem so lost she contemplated.

"OK, wait here for me after class," he stated and started to walk away then stopped and said, "maybe we can have lunch together too?" he looked at her expectantly.

"Sure, sounds good." Bella said back not bothering to stop the huge smile that now covered her face.

"Ok, see you in a bit." Edward smiled back and walked off just as the first bell rang out.

This day just went from really bad to really good Bella thought. She still had the huge smile on her face as she walked into history class only to be confronted with intense dark brown eyes. Oh no, not him again she thought.

Standing directly in her line of sight was the creep from the parking lot. He gave her a little smile, more of a smirk really. He is trying to mock me she thought, but why? He doesn't even know me. But then she remembered he had called her Isabella, maybe he did know who she was?

She walked past him, straight to the teacher seated behind a large desk and introduced herself. The teacher directed her to a seat and Bella was happy to see that it was far away from angry man. She could not believe he was a student. Maybe he had been held back several times was all she could come up with. Not once did she look over to where he sat, but she could feel his eyes on her the whole hour.

When the bell rang Bella was grateful, she needed to get away from angry man as quickly as possible, besides Edward would be walking her to her next class, that thought made her smile. Before she could gather her backpack she realized that angry man was standing in front of her, oh no, what now she thought.

"Hey, I, uh, I want to apologize for this morning, I was an ass." Angry man sounded almost sincere.

Bella stared at him wondering if this was some kind of joke. Before she could even reply he started to speak again.

"Being the captain of the football team I usually get away with that shit, most girls like me to be all tough and stuff, but I really am sorry and I do hope you will accept my apology, I, uh." he said slowly running out of words to say, looking at Bella expectantly.

"I, uh, geez, why would any girl want someone she doesn't even know to talk to her like that?" was Bella's reply. She wondered what his deal was, why he even bothered, she had made it clear that she would kick him in the balls if he tried anything again.

"Jacob, Jake Black," he looked at her sheepishly. "And your Isabella Swan, right?" he asked.

"Bella," she said back. She tilted her head, looking at him curiously. This was not the same angry man from the parking lot she decided. He really was younger than she first imagined and he did seem remorseful, almost bashful now. That little fluttering feeling in her stomach was no where to be found.

"Ok," Bella said, extending her hand. "I guess I can accept, but just know that kind of crudeness is really unacceptable." She hoped that statement showed him that she would not accept any more talk like that from him.

Jake's face broke out into the biggest smile, revealing gleaming white teeth, and reached out to shake her hand. Her hand looked so small in his, not to mention the difference in color. His a russet brown and hers the palest of white. Different but complimentary, he thought. Her hand felt good in his.

Bella noticed the difference too, she was surprised how warm his hand felt. She was amazed that his large hand could feel so gentle. Suddenly glad that they had called a truce she looked up into his deep dark brown eyes and smiled.

"Bella," she heard her name being called, but couldn't pull her eyes away from Jake's. She was still looking deeply into his eyes when she thought she saw something there, something she couldn't place, something…

"BELLA," a voice shouted at her this time.

As Bella was jerked out of her daze, she looked over and saw Edward standing just inside the classroom door, looking at her and Jake, her hand still clasp tightly in his.

"Edward," Bella managed to whisper.

"I thought you wanted me to take you to your next class Bella?" Edward asked.

Bella looked back from Edward to Jake and then back again to Edward. "Um, right, next class, thank you." she stammered.

"I would be happy to take you if you want Bella," Jake said in almost a whisper.

"I, um, that's really nice Jake, but Edward came back to get me and I think I should go with him, since he is going out of his way and all." Bella answered back.

"How about you let me buy you lunch then Bella?" Jake asked and it astounded her how much she liked how he said her name in that low whisper of his.

"I promised Edward I would go to lunch with him today," Bella managed to say feeling overwhelmed that she was having some weird reaction to him when he spoke to her in that low whisper.

She pulled her hand away slowly and turned to retrieve her backpack from the floor. In that instant Jake turned and glared at Edward. Edward, in return looked at Jake with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

Jake started to walk out of the classroom and just as Bella turned around she saw Jake bump Edwards shoulder and Edward sneer at Jake. It was over so fast that Bella wasn't even sure what to make of it.

That little fluttering feeling in her stomach came back with a vengeance though, and a feeling of something she really couldn't pinpoint, dread maybe, came over her.

What is going on here was her only thought…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Bella watched as Edwards sneer changed into a smile as his eyes found hers. "Are you ready Bella" his voice betraying no inkling at what had just occurred. He almost purred, pure liquid silk.

Bella felt a small shudder go through her body and her stomach was in overdrive, what just happened here? She could also feel the heaviness in the air, there was something almost not right with this picture.

"Um, sure Edward" she answered quickly. She noticed that he was looking at her differently now, not like the boy she had met only an hour before. She sucked in a deep breath as she heard him begin.

"I hope you don't mind me giving you a bit of advice Bella," Edward said, "but, um, Jake Black is not someone you should hang around. He really is bad news, comes from the reservation and has a terrible reputation. It would only make sense, seeing that you're the Chief's daughter and all, that you stay away from him." Edward had taken Bella's arm as they walked down the hall and somehow it felt more possessive than helpful.

"How terrible could his reputation be if he is the captain of the football team" Bella asked "doesn't he need to stay out of trouble or he gets suspended from the team?" She felt Edward clutch her arm a bit tighter as he pulled her closer so that he was almost whispering in her ear.

"He is, well, how do I put this, he is not kind to the girls he dates," Edward hissed in her ear. "There are a few girls that he might have even hit, although I can't say for sure, but, he has a bad temper. Don't let him fool you into thinking otherwise."

Why was Edward trying to convince her to stay away from a boy she had just met, she wondered? True, Jake had not made a good first impression, but she had put in him in his place. Obviously Edward had no idea that Bella could defend herself quite well, guess he hadn't heard about the incident in the parking lot yet? If Jake had really hit a girl before wouldn't he have tried to smack her back? She had never actually felt any kind of real threat from Jake, even though at that time she thought he was a teacher or at least an adult. And, besides that, Jake had seemed to sincerely apologize to her for being an ass. Why would Edward be putting so much effort into keeping them apart? This made no sense to her at all. It was all so odd.

Bella had never had a boyfriend, or really any experience with boys. But then again, she was only sixteen and had been so busy raising her Mother that she didn't really have time for boys. Hell, she'd never even been on a real date. In Phoenix she had her group of friends and they would go out together, but none of those boys held any special interest for her. Other than a few games of spin the bottle she had barely been kissed, and those quick ones didn't do much for her. She often wondered if she would ever experience the kinds of kisses she read about in her romance novels. The ones that took your breath away, that made you ache in places you didn't even want to think about.

How could it be then that Edward felt the need to warn her when he didn't even know her? Maybe he was interested in her? No, she thought, shaking her head at the idea, why would he be? She looked at him as he continued to bad talk Jake, his perfect face, that toned body, she felt herself flush red. Bella just knew that Edward could have anyone he wanted, yes, he was that gorgeous. Why would he even look twice at her? In her mind she was just average, mousey even, and there was nothing special about her at all. So why then did he seemed compelled to warn her about another boy? With all these thoughts running through her head she almost didn't realize they had come to a stop.

"Here we are Bella," Edward told her, his hand still holding her arm tightly. "I might as well take you to all your classes today, if you want?' he was looking at her with anticipation. Maybe he is interested in me, she thought as she smiled back and nodded her response to him. "Ok, see you in a bit." Edward said as he walked away with a grin and a wink.

As she stood there watching him walk away she scolded herself, stop over thinking everything Bella. This is suppose to be a new start for you. New start means taking chances. If only that feeling in her stomach would cooperate. So she did the best she could to push that feeling aside and made herself stand tall and take in a very deep breath, you are just being silly, she rationalized, if a boy that gorgeous wants to take you to all your classes, and take you to lunch, he has got to be at least a little interested. Don't let your lack of experience or that feeling in your stomach take away from that fact. New start Bella, she told herself, new start.

As she sat in class her thoughts went from Edward to Jake. Bella had felt Jake reach out to her, making her wonder why he too seemed to find her appealing. Why would these two boys, both way too handsome to fall for some plain Jane, be so interested in her, no, scratch that, why would they be interested in her so quickly might be a better question? They had no real reason to like her, since she had barely spoken to either of them. And that whole run in with Jake this morning was weird, after that you would have thought he would do anything to avoid her. But then he did apologize, said it was how people expected him to be. If anything Bella knew all about being what others expected you to be. She could relate to that. Jake, Jacob Black he had said. Remembering that low voice of his made her shudder again. Maybe she should give up the romance novels, she thought laughing to herself.

Again, she wondered, how weird that Jake had apologized, was it because she had made him feel guilty, or was it something more? He did a complete one-eighty from just this morning. And that low sexy voice he used, the way he said her name? Was that just one of his many charms? Charms used to get what he wanted. And if so, why would he want her? Why would two such handsome boys be so interested in her?

As the light bulb went off over her head Bella let out a large snort and threw her hands up in the air. All eyes in the classroom turned to her as she tried not to giggle behind her hand, she let her hair fall over her bright red face. She got it now, damn, how silly of her not to see this right away. She was the new girl, plain or not. Shaking her head she thought to herself, this may be high school but it might as well be kindergarten, and she was the new toy in the room.

Coming to the realization somehow calmed Bella, she knew now that this was really just a game. Wonder if there are going to be any other players, she laughed to herself. She knew now that if she played her cards right she might be in for a bit of fun. I might get a few dates out of all this and who knows maybe one of the players would even be good first boyfriend material.

She chewed on her bottom lip and wondered if she could keep a straight face when she saw Edward again. She just knew he was too handsome to really be interested, but that didn't mean she couldn't take advantage and see how far he was willing to take this whole charade.

She glanced up towards the powers that be and thanked them for giving her common sense.

As promised Edward came around the corner as Bella stood in front of the class waiting for him. She watched as he walked towards her and smiled back as he caught sight of her and gave her his best Colgate smile. Oh yeah, she thought, two can play this game. She hooked his arm and fluttered her eyelashes at him.

"Edward, I can't tell you how much I appreciate your helping me out today, it really is so great that I bumped into you." she let out a little giggle. She had seen girls flirt before and hoped she was doing it right. She felt like a first class idiot but she might as well play along, right?

Edward was smiling ear to ear, this was just too easy. Damn, he smirked, I might score this one faster than I thought, and I wouldn't mind rubbing ole Jake's nose in how fast I did it too. He remembered that odious look on Jake's face when he retrieved Bella from first period. He figured even Jake would know this was a done deal. Score; Edward 13 - Jake holding steady at 12.

Edward almost laughed out loud at that thought. Edward knew that this score meant so much more than just lucky number thirteen to Jake, he had wanted Bella in retaliation for all the tickets he had received from her Father. But there was no way that Edward could let him win her, revenge or not.

Edward looked down at Bella and he was sure that she was smitten with him, and it was never long after smitten that he had them purring like a kitten. Ha, he was going to use that as his motto from now on. He knew that this score, Bella, would be the crowning jewel in his virgin crested crown. Someone to hold over Jake's head, this one was one they both really wanted, the others didn't even come close.

As he deposited her at her third period class he reminded her that lunch was next and he would be by to collect her straight away. She just smiled, thanked him and watched him walk away. His backside looked almost as good as his front. This was going to be fun she thought.

She took the seat that the teacher pointed to and was surprised with a "Well hello there new girl" from a puppy-eyed looking blonde guy. Oh goodie she thought player number three. "I'm Mike, Mike Newton," he trust a hand in her direction.

"Bella, Bella Swan," she said in her best flirty voice, "nice to meet you." she took his hand lightly and gave him her best smile. She was rewarded with what could only be described as a moan of delight from suitor number three. This one she could handle, all American boy next door, no problem.

The teacher called the class to order before either could say another word, but Bella felt Mike's eyes on her all hour. Jeez, she thought, when was the last time these kindergartners had a new toy to play with and smiled at her own joke.

At the end of the hour Mike jumped up and reached for her backpack, "Lunch hour Bella, want to sit with me, I mean us, we sit at a big table, I can introduce you to all my friends, I could buy you lunch too if you want, my parents own Newton's Sporting Goods so I work and I have money and, um, do you wanna," Mike's ramblings made him sound nervous and that just made Bella smile. She didn't think she had ever made anyone nervous before. The feeling of power was amazing.

"Oh, Mike I wish I could, but I already have a lunch date." Bella stated with a smile. She did have a lunch date, and that was a first too. Actually now that she thought about it she had been invited to lunch by three different boys today, talk about an ego boost, even if it was only a game.

She took her backpack from him and heard the now familiar voice call her, "Bella?" She turned and smiled at Edward. As she walked away she heard Mike mumble "Cullen, damn," under his breathe.

After they had made their choices and Edward had insisted on paying, he led her to a table in a far corner. Bella noticed that every eye was on them as they crossed the cafeteria. She knew this was a small school and they all knew each other, but could she really be the only topic of interest? She decided to just smiled and play along.

Once seated she listened to every word Edward spoke, she wanted to give him her full attention. If she looked around she might become distracted and that would not do. He needed to believe she was unaware of this game they were playing. If she played this game right she would be the winner, regardless of the outcome for the potential suitors.

Hell, if this worked she might actually have the self confidence she would need to go away to college. How wonderful it would be to not be afraid of the outside world any more.

So, she nodded, asked the appropriate questions, and gave all the right answers to his questions. By the end of lunch she knew he was the son of a local doctor, had two brothers and two sisters and they lived just a short drive outside of town.

Daring to flirt again she asked "Edward, can I take you out for a soda after school, to thank you for buying me lunch, I have a new car and I am happy to drive," she smiled at him.

"Oh, Bella that sounds great, but I have basketball practice every day after school until 5pm," he replied.

Basketball she thought, not track and field, but she had guessed correctly that he was an athlete. "Oh, not a problem, rain check?" she asked.

"Absolutely," he purred back at her. Silk, pure liquid silk.

The lunch hour over, Edward was again walking her to class. "Back in a flash" he whispered in her ear. She shuddered again, this time from the feel of his hot breath on her ear. Who needs romance novels any more she thought.

The day flew by and as Edward was taking her to her last class of the day he reminded her that he had practice and that he wouldn't be able to take her to her car. She thanked him again for all his help and reminded him that she owed him a soda. He assured her he would not forget.

Bella made her way into her last class and once again found those intense dark brown eyes watching her. This time the smile seemed genuine, no hint of a smirk and she found herself smiling back. The teacher welcomed her and told her to take any open seat. Just her luck there was one open next to Jake.

"Hi" he whispered to her in that low voice.

"Hi back" she openly flirted now that she was on to the game.

She saw his eyebrow twitch, he noticed she was flirting, good. Time to step up my game, she thought. Balls in your court, let's see what you do with it she mused. She felt his eyes taking her all in as she pushed her hair behind her ear, slowly removed her hoodie, hanging it on the back of her chair and then she stretched her arms above her head showing a good bit of skin as her tee rode up a bit, take a good look there Jake, she could not believe how brazen she was. I am on my way to confidence city she thought proudly.

She couldn't believe it when she saw him squirm a bit in his chair. No way, she thought, oh my, girl power is a wonderful thing. Guess she did learn a few tricks from those romance books and movies. She felt his eyes on her the rest of the hour, she even saw him shift in his seat more than once.

He seemed relieved when the bell rang and he turned to her. "Good first day?" he inquired.

"Not too bad," she said slowly. "You off to football practice?"

"No, Mondays we get a break cause we have games on Saturdays." he said back just as slowly.

They were still in their seats, just looking at each other, both smiling. Now that she had it all figured out and she knew that he was her age, she could not deny the chemistry she felt. Not to mention that he knew she would kick him in the balls should he cross the line she had drawn. It gave her all the self-assurance she needed and as she slowly felt herself sweeping her tongue around her dry lips all the while never taking her eyes off his. She watched him react to her as he breathed in deeply.

"So, tell me Bella, how's that new car run?" he said in his low whisper.

"Why don't we take a drive and you tell me." she whispered back.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella watched as Jake threw both his and her backpacks over his shoulder and then he turned and placed his hand on her lower back, propelling her gentle out of the classroom. It wasn't a push really but he seemed determined to get her to her car in a hurry. Bella felt his warm hand on her back and was amazed that she actually enjoyed his touch. What a change from this morning, where she was sure she never wanted to feel him touch her body again.

Bella was concentrating on his hand, not really paying attention to what was going on around her, when she heard someone say, "Oh shit". When she looked up she saw a blonde girl with big blue eyes starring at them both and when the girl caught Jake's eye she lowered her eyes quickly to the floor. Her face flushed red and she shuffled her feet. Jake seemed not to noticed and continued to guide Bella to the exit. Bella wondered what that exchange was all about.

Now in the parking lot she looked around and noticed people staring at them. Bella thought these must be the same students who witnessed her smacking him this morning and were now shocked that she was leaving with him. Funny how things can change in the course of a day.

Arriving at her car, Jacob paused and started to laugh. "Think I will even fit in there, I'm 6'6 Bella," Jake announced.

"Not sure Jake, new car remember?" Bella laughed in return. She unlocked the door with her remote and wandered over to the passenger side door. "I bet if we push the seat all the way back and recline it a bit, you might fit, maybe not comfortably, but you might just fit," she let out another laugh as she pulled the handle and released the car seat all the way back.

"Might be easier on my legs if we just take out the passenger seat and I sit in the backseat," Jake replied, still laughing. All the tension from the classroom gone now as they both laughed at the task of getting big Jake to fit in her mini car.

"Should I get out my phone and record this for YouTube?" Bella smarted off.

Jake growled and shot her a smirk, "Better not." Then he winked and sat down, reclined the seat half way back and proudly announced to her, "Hey, I fit, let's move it Bella, see how this baby handles on the open roads."

Bella climbed in and they were both still laughing as they headed out the parking lot. And, she noticed that everyone was still watching them. Small school, new girl, rather large boy in her car, yeah, there was no way people were not going to stare.

"Where do you want to go Jake," Bella asked.

"Make a left at the next intersection, that'll take us out of Forks fastest and we can see how fast this baby can go." He replied.

"Yeah, that is so not going to happen, just because my Dad is the Chief of Police, doesn't mean I get a 'get out of a ticket' free card!" Bella snorted at the mere idea that she would ever really know how fast her new car could go.

"Isn't that the point," Jake laughed, "You need to let loose girl."

Bella just shook her head and drove the speed limit of 55. All the while she could feel Jake's eyes on her. He was watching every move she made and it made her very aware of how close he was to her in the small confines of her car.

They drove around for quite awhile making the usual small talk. She told him why she came to Forks mid semester and he told her about growing up on the reservation. She was please at how proud he sounded about his heritage and liked the stories he told her.

"Bella, do you think we could pull over?" Jake asked finally. "I really need to stretch a bit.

Bella pulled over to the side of the road and they both jumped out. Bella settled on the hood of her car and watched as Jake stretched his legs and twisted his body around. She hide her giggles behind her hand.

"Oh, so you think this is funny do you," Jake asked as her approached her with a wicked grin on his face. "I'll show you funny." He began to tickle her and she wiggled and squirmed in his arms trying to get away from his hands as they were simultaneously holding her close to him and tickling her sides.

Bella looked up at Jake wanting to say something when his lips came crashing down on hers. For a split second Bella didn't even know how to react. She felt Jake pull her closer to him as his lips softened and gently caressed hers. She felt suspended in air, not sure how to react. Then Bella felt Jake's tongue on her lower lip, silently begging for entrance, she heard herself moan as she gave in and surrendered her mouth to his.

Jake wasted no time, pulling her tightly into his chest, plunging his tongue into Bella's mouth, wanting to taste her, to feel her, to let her know how much he wanted her. Bella responded to his kiss with a fervor she did not realize she possessed. She reached up and put her hands around his neck, tangling her hands in his hair, pulling his face even closer.

Jake's hands had stopped tickling her and were under her hoodie touching the bare skin between her jeans and tee. The warmth of his hands against her skin made Bella quiver and moan again. She felt Jake's hands sliding up her sides, taking her tee up with him, his thumbs caressing the underside of her breasts. She felt her nipples grow hard and delighted in the new sensation. It was all so overwhelming, so new, so absolutely decadent.

This was the kind of kiss Bella had always dreamed of, the kind that made your toes curl, made you forget about anything and everything. The kind of kiss she had up and until now only read about in her romance novels.

At that moment, just when Bella was totally lost in the kiss, when she thought she might just float away, they were both startled out of their lip lock by the sounding of a very loud police siren.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Charlie's voice boomed louder than Bella had ever heard it before.

Jake jumped back at least three feet and Bella sat blinking. Trying to stop her head from swimming and her eyes to focus.

"You!" Charlie pointed at Jake, "Over by the cruiser now boy!" he voice thundering. "Bella, go home, I will deal with you when I get there!"

As Bella slid of the hood of her car she got her first look at her Father. She had never seen him so angry before, there was a blue vein protruding from his forehead and his face was totally purple. Bella thought he just might have a heat attack right here, right now.

"Yes, sir" was all she could manage as she jumped into her car and sped away.

Jake swallowed hard, this was so not the plan, damn, busted by the Chief again. He didn't even dare to look the Chief in the eye. He felt Charlie grab his arm and open the back door of the police cruiser. Neither spoke a word as Charlie dumped him into the backseat. Jake sat and wondered if the Chief was going to take him to jail, on what charge he couldn't imagine but he was sure the Chief could make one up, or maybe he would just take him out in the woods and shoot and bury him. He felt the beads of sweat dripping down his face and waited.

Charlie was pacing, he had walked at least fifty feet away from the cruiser. He was livid, his Bella, his little girl with that hoodlum. Of all the nice boys she could have met today, she had to meet the only one that he really despised. What the hell was she thinking, Charlie wondered? That boy screamed trouble, didn't she see that? Had Renee allowed her to be this promiscuous with boys in Phoenix? Oh boy, were they going to have words. Charlie paced until his breathing resumed normally. He was still angry but in better control now as he approached his cruiser.

Charlie got in, adjusted the rearview mirror so he was looking right at Jake. "Is your motorcycle at school?" he asked.

"Yes sir." Jake replied. His eyes never looking up, still not daring to look at the Chief.

Charlie made a u-turn and headed back in the direction of the high school. He did not say another word to Jake, only sending him angry glares in the rearview mirror. Once at the school, Jake was pissed to see there were still kids loitering around. Fucking great he thought, this is just fucking great.

Charlie parked, got out of the cruiser, and adjusted the service weapon on his hip. He took his time hoping to really make Jake squirm. When Charlie finally opened the door and motioned for Jake to get out, he stood squarely in his way, leaving Jake no choice but to stop and listen to him. "Boy, I don't ever want to see what I saw today again, clear?"

"Yes Sir Chief." Jake replied.

With that Charlie stepped back and let Jake walk away. Slamming the door as hard as he could to make his point, he watched Jake walk towards his motorcycle. Charlie scanned the parking lot, he noted the students all watching in awe. He got back in the cruiser and waited until Jake left the lot, promptly following him all the way to the reservations border. Charlie then put on his lights and siren and sped towards home.

Jake had watched the Chief in his mirror following him all the way to the Rez. He maintained his speed and drove obeying all the traffic rules, he was sure the Chief would love to give him another ticket, or hell, lock him up. That he hadn't shot him was still a wonder.

Once back at home Jake thought about how the hell he was going to get to Bella now. He was sure the Chief would not allow her anywhere near him ever again. His mind going back to the kiss, it was intense, full of passion, but he could tell Bella was still a virgin. She responded to him like so many of the others had, but what surprised him was that he had responded to her also. That was never part of the plan.

Bella was beautiful, she was funny and she had really listened when he talked. Not just insincerely but truly enjoying the histories he had told her about his people. She was different. He caught himself not making a plan on how to get her in the sack, but thinking about how she felt in his arms, the way she looked at him just before he began to kiss her, those beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Snap out of it Black, she is just another score, he reminded himself.

Pulling into the driveway a short time later Charlie parked behind Bella's car. He could see her pacing on the front porch, he took his time getting out, watching her, all the while wondering what exactly he was going to say so that she would never be in that position with Jacob Black again.

As he approached her slowly, his anger still seething, she called out. "Dad, what did you do to Jake?"

"Young lady you better damn well worry what I am going to do to you!" he scowled at her. "In the house now!"

Bella had never moved more swiftly in her life, she was well aware that her Father was Chief of Police, but she had never seen his cop side before and she was terrified of him for the first time ever.

Charlie closed the front door and told Bella to sit down, he paced in front of her for a good five minutes before his breathing slowed down and he said to her, "Isabella what I saw today was something I would never have believed of you, what were you thinking letting that boy put his hands all over you?" he motioned with his hand for her not to say a word and continued, "of all the boys you could have met today, you had to find the one that has given me the most trouble?" Again he stopped her from speaking, "it's only because he spends so much time on the reservation that I haven't had to lock him up yet!" He glared at her, "that boy is trouble with a capital T, you have no idea how many tickets I have given him, he is reckless and irresponsible and crude and an all around ass." Charlie was slowly running out of steam and needed some answers from Bella now.

He took a deep breath, "Bella, I am not sure what your Mother allowed you to do in Phoenix, but hell girl you are only sixteen and damn if I am going to let you make me a grandfather yet, do you understand me?" he spat at her. "What the hell do you have to say for yourself?"

When Bella finally realized that he intended to let her speak she was so astonished that her Father thought that she was a promiscuous girl, she was actually at a loss for words.

"Well!" Charlie cried out.

"Dad," Bella dropped her head and began to sob softly, "I am a virgin, I never even really kissed anyone until today." She was mortified, but even more so that Charlie thought her a slut, and that he thought Renee had raised her like that. She put her hands to her face and began to cry in earnest now. She heard the door shut and the cruiser pull away.

Bella raced upstairs and threw herself on her bed crying until she had no more tears left.

When Charlie came into her room it was hours later, he sat down on the edge of her bed. He had made his daughter cry, he had thought the worst of her, he was deflated.

Bella spoke first, "Dad, I am so sorry that you think that I am that kind of girl, I promise you I will never embarrass you again, it just happened, I didn't plan it, I hope you believe me?" she whispered to him.

"Bells, I'm sorry too, I jumped to a conclusion I had no right to, if you tell me this was your first kiss then I have to believe you honey." Charlie said barely above a whisper himself, he sounded hoarse, Bella wondered if he had been crying too?

"It just caught me so off guard, to see you in that compromising position, with Jacob Black of all people. I just snapped honey. But, and I mean this sincerely, you need to stay away from him, he really is trouble." Charlie said this time in a much firmer clearer voice.

"You are the second person today to warn me about Jake, Dad." Bella said. "Edward told me he has a bad reputation and that I should avoid him."

"Edward?" Charlie asked.

"Edward Cullen, Dad, he showed me around school today, took me to all my classes and even bought me lunch." Bella said with a small smile.

"Dr. Cullen's son?" Charlie said in admiration. "See, Bella, that's the kind of boy you should be getting to know, did you meet anyone else?"

"Um, Mike Newton, he said his parents owned Newton's Sporting Goods." Bella replied.

"Well okay then, seems like you met some nice boys today too." Charlie was sounding happier by the minute. "But, Bells we are going to have to have some rules. You are old enough that grounding you sounds absurd especially since you have only been home for a few days. However, you are to come straight home every day after school this week and Jacob Black is not someone I want to find you around again, understood?" Charlie used his best stern father voice.

"Yes sir, I promise." Bella finally sat up threw her arms around Charlie's neck. "I am sorry Dad, really sorry, won't happen again."

Charlie left her room and Bella laid back down, this time her thoughts not about what her Father thought about her, but about the kiss. That kiss that made her romance novel dreams come true. She promised she wouldn't see Jake anymore, but seeing Jake was inevitable with him being in two of her classes. She wondered if he would hate her now, now that her Father had embarrassed him by putting him in the police cruiser like that. Maybe he would never kiss her again?

Maybe Edward would be a good kisser? Mike?

She began to smile, being the new toy might not be so bad after all, maybe once she kissed all the other kindergartners she would find one that could rival Jake.

She remembered the feeling of power she had today, first with putting Jake in his place, second by making Mike nervous and lastly by coming on to Jake and making him squirm.

It might just be fun to push those limits, see how much power she really had. This was suppose to be a new start, what could be better than finding out what she was actually capable of, right?


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

Bella paced back and forth in her bedroom. She had an hour until she needed to leave for school. She could hear Charlie in the kitchen. She was already showered and dressed. Not sure if she should go early, look for Jake and see if he was okay, see what her Father had done to him, or if he was even willing to talk to her again?

She paced some more, could she face her Father, or should she wait until he left for the day? Bella decided to be brave and went downstairs. As she walked into the kitchen Charlie gave her a little smile and told her there was coffee, he would be home at six and he expected her to come home right after school. He dropped a quick kiss on her head, letting her know that all was forgiven, but not forgotten, and walked out the door.

Bella understood he would be keeping an eye out from now on, she was going to have to regain his trust. Bella also realized that he had been waiting for her, he wanted her to know that he loved her and that he was sorry about jumping to the conclusion that she was that kind of girl.

Grabbing a quick cup of coffee she decided she would leave early and look for Jake, she felt she owed it to him, and she need to apologize for getting him in trouble. After all, he had done nothing wrong, as a matter of fact, that kiss was so right. The thought of the kiss make her cheeks flush red, yes, it was going to be hard staying away from Jacob Black.

Pulling into the school parking lot she looked around to see if Jake might be there. She saw a small gathering of motorcycles, but not knowing which might be his, she didn't even know if he was here yet.

She thought for a moment and decided to head to the football field, maybe he would be there? She grabbed her backpack and stepped out of her car and was immediately confronted by one Mike Newton.

"Hey, good morning Bella, how are you, I was hoping to catch you before school today, wow you look pretty, did you have a good first day, I wanted to find you yesterday after school but you were with, well never mind, I mean, um, would you have lunch with me and my friends today, they all want to meet you and you can never have enough friends, and um, Bella?" Mike seemed to ramble on forever, never even giving her the chance to answer, as her eyes roamed, still searching for any sign of Jake. Then Mike just stood there shifting his feet back and forth with a goofy looking grin waiting for her reply.

Bella took a deep breath, it was funny how this boy seemed so nervous around her, she had never had that effect on anyone before. She smiled and answered. "Good morning Mike, I would love to have lunch with you and your friends today. I didn't really get to meet many people yesterday."

"You met the school's top jocks from what I know Bella, Cullen and Black," he shook his head and forced a smile back onto his face, "I hope they treated you well, I mean I heard that um, your Dad brought Jake back to school in his police cruiser?"

"Did he?" she said her eyes narrowing, "what else did you hear?" she asked him anxiously.

Mikes eye grew wide, happy that he had her full attention now. "Well Bella, to tell the truth it's all over school, first you smacked Jake in the morning, then you left with him steering you out of school like he was kidnapping you and then your Dad brings him back to school in the police cruiser and follows him out of the parking lot." Mike was looking her over as if he expected her to have some sort of injury. "He didn't um, hurt you, did he Bella?" Mike whispered.

"No, god no, why would you think that Mike?" she exclaimed.

"Well, it did look bad, and no one has seen Jake yet today." he answered. "Talk is he hurt you and your Dad had him arrested on the reservation."

"I really don't know what my Dad did or didn't do with him, but trust me, Jacob Black never hurt me or even tried to hurt me. My Dad just got angry that we, um, I mean, he saw him in my car and decided that he was too big to fit in there so he told me that he would take Jake. That's all." Bella hoped her lie sounded convincing.

They both turned as they heard the rumble of a motorcycle enter the parking lot. It was Jake, he had on a helmet and sunglasses so Bella could not read his face. He parked further down then the other motorcycles, at the far end of the parking lot. He got off the bike and took off his helmet all the while staring straight at Bella. It seemed to her that he wanted her to come to him so she told Mike she would see him at lunch and began to walk in Jake's direction.

She approached him slowly, still unable to read him. He had not removed his sunglasses and he did not smile as she approached him. She told herself to keep walking, if he wanted nothing more to do with her she would just apologize and leave it at that.

"Hey." Bella called out when she was about 10 feet away from him

"Hey." Jake answered, he sounded calm, not angry. Bella was hopeful.

"I am so sorry Jake, did my father hurt you." she said walking closer to him. She saw his shoulders slump a bit before he answered.

"Only my pride" he said with the tiniest bit of a laugh in his voice.

Bella reached out and placed her hand on his arm and gave it a little squeeze. "Jake I really am sorry, are you still angry at me?"

"Now why would I be angry at you?" he asked, removing his sunglasses and looking into her eyes. "You did nothing wrong, your Dad has never liked me and I am actually surprised he didn't shoot me on the spot."

Bella blinked at that. She hadn't expected him to be so honest with her, she put her arms around him and laid her head on his chest.

"Thanks for not being angry with me Jake." she whispered.

"Did he tell you to stay away from me?" Jake asked her. Bella nodded in reply, too afraid her voice would crack if she tried to answer. "Do you still want to be around me?" He asked in that low voice she liked. Again Bella nodded her reply. "Then I guess we have to be careful not to get caught." Jake's voice was a mere whisper as he spoke into her ear. "Come with me." He took her hand and pulled her behind the hedges that surrounded that end of the parking lot.

Jake pulled Bella close to him and looked down into her eyes again. "I don't want to get you into any more trouble Bella, but I don't think I can go a day without seeing you either." He whispered before descending his lips to hers. Bella closed her eyes as the same feeling of warmth spread throughout her body. Jake used his tongue to part her lips and deepen the kiss. His hands fisting in the material of her hooded sweatshirt, pulling her into his chest. Bella moaned and rounded her arms under his and held onto his back, pushing herself into him, enjoying the feel of his hard muscular body against hers. They both moaned loudly as the first bell rang out. They had ten minutes to get to their first class.

Jake rested his forehead on hers, "since you can't really be seen with me now, how about you come to the football game on Saturday, maybe we can slip away after and meet?" Jake said in his low voice.

"Yes, I would like to see you, um and see you play football too." Bella replied her mind still foggy from the kiss.

"Ok, get to class I will be a few yards behind you." Jake smiled at her as she turned to walk away. Once she was around the hedge his smile turned to a smirk. Ha, he thought, thanks Chief Swan, your telling her to stay away is only going to make her want to be with me, this is going to be so easy. Once she started sneaking around he could take full advantage of the situation. Good girls always loved the bad boys, and he was going to show her how bad a boy he was.

Bella hurried to her locker to get her book and was surprised to see Edward there. "Hey" she said to him with a big smile, "this is a nice surprise, or did you think me such a klutz that I wouldn't remember where my class is?" she teased him.

"Good morning Bella," Edward replied, his green eyes twinkling. "I just wanted to see you again, is that such a bad thing?" he winked at her.

"Bad, nope." Bella said slowly winking back at him. She surprised herself by how comfortable she was around him. If possible, he was even more handsome today than she remembered him being yesterday.

But then again, the pressure was off too, she knew this was all a game. Jake and Edward, even Mike, they were just toying with her. For some reason she didn't see it as a problem. She quite enjoyed this little game and intended to play along.

"Have lunch with me again today?" he asked smiling.

"Oh Edward, I promised Mike Newton that I would meet his friends today, but you could join us, right?" Bella replied. She saw his smile start to fade, but just as quickly return. However, the twinkle was gone from his eyes, replaced with something a bit harder.

"That would be fine Bella, as long as I get to sit next to you." he said. "We need to run now, class bell is going to ring any second, do you want me to take you?"

"Gosh no, I don't want you to be late, go." She said giving him a little push. "I still need to get my book."

Edward hurried away and Bella smiled thinking how lucky she was that he wanted to have lunch with her again. I could get used to this she thought and with her book in hand ran to her first class.

Jake was already seated as she rushed in. He gave her a little smile and she returned it. That smile stayed on her face the whole hour as she recalled his kisses. He knew what he was doing, that was a given. He wanted to see her again even though it could get both of them in heaps of trouble with Charlie, that was exciting. He was too handsome for his own good, or hers, she blushed and then almost laughed out loud. She knew that they would have to sneak around to see one another, something so out of her romance novels, the forbidden love and all. Well, not love she thought, glancing over to see Jake watching her, but if she was lucky she was going to learn a lot more about kissing.

The bell rang and Bella reached for her backpack, she looked again at Jake, he was still sitting and looking at her, making no move to get up. She slowly made her way out of class and felt Jake touch her as she passed by him. It was subtle, no more than the brushing of his fingertips on her hand, but it made Bella feel special. She let out a little sigh and could swear she heard one from him as well.

Once in the hallway she was surprised to see Edward bounding up to her. "Hey, hoped I would catch you," he said breathing a bit heavier than usual. He must have run all the way she thought and again she enjoyed the feeling of being special. He took her elbow and began walking her to her next class.

"Bella, do you have plans for Friday night?" Edward asked his eyes once again twinkling. She shook her head no and waited for him to continue. "Well I have a basketball game at 6pm here, it's a home game, and we are usually done by 8:30 or so, and then I thought maybe I could take you out for a late dinner?"

"I would love to see you play Edward, and dinner sounds great, but I do have to ask my Dad first, I am not sure about a curfew or anything, since I just moved here." she answered giggling.

"Ok then, get back to me on that, I would really like you to come to the game, its really fun, this school has lots of team spirit." He seemed so excited, she hoped Charlie would let her go.

"Yeah, it sounds great, I will let you know tomorrow." she smiled at him.

"Ok, I will be back to get you after class." he called over his shoulder bounding away from her.

Bella was suddenly overwhelmed by all the attention. Two boys, two dates? It seemed impossible in her mind and then she admonished herself for not having more confidence in herself. She did feel more in control here, not nearly as clumsy.

Maybe not having all the pressures on her, and the fact that boys here seemed interested in her, was giving her the confidence to stand up taller and not be that shy awkward girl anymore. Yeah, she thought, I could so get used to this!

Edward was there to meet her again and brought her to her third class of the day, telling her to wait for him so they could go to lunch together after and that he had no problem sitting with Mike and his friends.

As she walked into the class Mike smiled at her so brightly that she let out a little laugh. He really has a crush on me she thought. It made her feel special again, a nice warm feeling, so unlike the little flutter in her stomach that made her cringe that she was normally accustomed to.

"Hey," Mike said as she took her seat next to him.

"Hi Mike, um, I hope you don't mind but Edward is going to come to lunch today too, ok?" she smiled at him and was dismayed when she saw his face fall.

"Cullen, um, sure Bella, that's fine, I mean the more the merrier," Mike answered back trying to keep the sadness from his voice. She looked at him and saw the confusion in his eyes.

"I really am looking forward to meeting your friends Mike and, of course, get to know you better." Bella said in her most upbeat voice. She was rewarded with a huge grin from Mike and before he could utter another word the teacher began class.

Mike was so happy he could barely keep his legs from bouncing up and down throughout class. He was nervous too, he really wanted to ask Bella out and he knew that he needed to do it before lunch when there would be too many people around, not to mention Cullen. He pulled a piece of paper from him notebook and scribbled a quick note, _Would you like to go out with me on Friday night, dinner and a movie? _He folded the note in half and quickly put the note down in front of Bella.

Bella read the note, glanced over at Mike and began to write. _I have plans for Friday, but what about Sunday afternoon?_ She refolded the paper and put it on his desk smiling at him.

_Sunday would be awesome, he wrote back. Bella now had three dates planned for over the weekend. She had never felt more confident or special in her life. She felt for once she was in control of her life. Little did she know that two of the boys had no intention of making Bella feel special, at least not for very long._

_Mike grabbed Bella's backpack as soon as the bell rang, he held out his hand to her and she accepted it. Once outside the classroom she stopped him, let go of his hand and reminded him that Edward would be joining them. Mike looked down at her hand longingly wishing she had not let go of his, wishing she had not invited Cullen to join them. _

"_Cullen" Mike acknowledged as Edward approached them._

"_Newton" Edward nodded in reply. _

_Bella just smiled, this was a first, two boys wanting to eat lunch with her. She was happy too that she would be meeting more of the students. She wanted to enjoy these last two year of high school and making more friends was a good start._

_As they made there way into the cafeteria, Edward pulled Bella to him and told her to get whatever she wanted it was on him. Mike scowled at that, he had wanted to buy Bella lunch. At least they would be sitting at his table, with his friends, then he might get Bella's attention Mike thought._

_The three of them, lunches in hand, approached a large table already occupied by several students, Mike was happy to introduce his friends, Tyler, Lauren, Ben, Angela, Jessica and Eric. They all seemed genuinely happy to meet her, the slight exception being Lauren but she seemed to cheer right up once she realized that Edward was also joining them. _

_Bella soon found herself seated between Edward and Mike, with Jessica on the other side of Mike and Lauren seated so close to Edward that Bella wondered how he could possibly eat with her boobs pressing on his arm like that. _

_What Bella found even more amazing is that Edward never even acknowledge Lauren, he only had eyes for her. That feeling of being special once again settled into her. _

_It was a fun lunch, the banter flying back and forth between them, by the end of it they all agreed to meet at Edward's basketball game on Friday night and sit together. _

"_Bella you like football, we have a game Saturday afternoon, you should come with us to that too?" Tyler asked wistfully. _

"_Yeah, that sounds great, I understand the school spirit around here is really infectious." Bella replied with a big smile. It was all settled, she would sit with them at both games. Charlie would like that, I can't imagine he would say no now Bella thought._

_Edward continued to take her to the rest of her classes and then once again reminded her he would not be able to take her to her car as he had practice. She nodded and wished him a good practice before heading into class._

_Jake was there, although he seemed lost in thought. She sat down next to him and waited, not wanting to disturb him. He looked up at her and gave her a little smile._

"_Bella, I don't want to wait to Saturday to see you again outside of school, do you think you can get away before then?" Jake asked her in his low voice._


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella felt that familiar shudder go through her body as Jake used that low voice of his. But more than that she felt the more familiar flutter in her stomach that made her cringe. She looked at Jake and saw the darkness of his eyes as he waited for her to respond.

Something was wrong, she could feel it, she wanted to push those thoughts aside and just reveal in the thought that this handsome boy wanted to spend time with her. He would kiss her again, she was sure of that, and although she wanted that too, she could not push aside the ominous feeling pulling at her gut.

"Bella?" Jake said, slightly pulling her out of her inner turmoil.

"Um?" Bella responded still mostly lost in her thoughts and feelings.

Jake had tilted his head to one side, looking at her with confusion on his face. His eyes were still dark, but there was more there. He looked puzzled, why wouldn't she answer him. He was using his sexy alluring voice that usually worked like a charm. He had given her a longing look, showing her that he was interesting in being alone with her. He knew she liked kissing him, he had felt her respond to him both times. Why was this not working?

Did Cullen say something to make her not want to see him again, that was low, but then again so was this game they were playing.

"Bella?" Jake tried again.

Bella had taken her seat and was looking deep into Jake's eyes. She wished she could push aside the nagging doubts, but she was a creature of her instincts and they were telling her no. Nothing more, nothing less, just no.

"Jake, my Dad grounded me this week, straight home after school and all" she started to explain "he gets home at 6pm and there is no way I can get away.

Jake eyes went cold for just a spilt second before he managed to pull himself together. It happened so fast but Bella saw it and knew that her instincts had been correct. Her thoughts went back to the first time she met Jake and how he had looked at her, how he had spoken to her. She began to wonder who the real Jacob Black was, the jerk from the parking lot, or the boy that confessed that was all an act?

"Ok, but you are still coming to my game on Saturday, right?" Jake asked with apprehension in his voice.

"Of course, I am looking forward to it." Bella replied watching him intently.

"And, um, after, can we still try to get away for a bit?" he looked at her eagerly.

Bella chewed on her bottom lip as she hesitated to answer. Those kisses had made her weak, she knew now that she would have to keep her guard and willpower up when it came to Jake. She didn't need to remind herself that she was new at all this and it wouldn't be smart to let one boy monopolize her time. That is until she found the right boy. Then he could have her full attention. She would really like that.

It just didn't feel right with Jake, she wasn't sure she could trust him, he was such a contradiction. He almost seemed to toy with her emotions, pushing her boundaries. Not to mention the trouble they would both be in if Charlie caught them together. Although that part was exciting, she was not sure it was something she wanted to challenge. If Charlie got angry enough, she really didn't have any place else to go. She knew going back to her Mother would never be an option again. She would need to tread lightly.

Then she remembered that she had a date with Edward on Friday night and Mike on Sunday afternoon, a slow smile spread over her face. The feeling of being sought after, while a tremendous confidence boost, could be fleeting, enjoy this while it lasts Bella, she thought. Stop over thinking each and everything in your little life, she berated herself. Realizing she had yet to answer Jake, she thought a moment more and gave her best effort to sound convincing.

"Yes, Jake, I really would like to spend more time talking and getting to know you." Bella answered slowly, hoping he would get the message that she wasn't just going to fall onto his lips the moment they were alone.

"Me too Bella" Jake answered with a smile on his lips, but his eyes remained dark. Something has definitely spook little Miss Swan and Jake was pretty sure it had been Edward. He was going to have to treat her with kid gloves if he was going to get into her panties first. Damn, I should have put her on the back of my bike this morning when I had my tongue down her throat, he thought, then this would be over and he wouldn't be so anxious about this score.

What was it about her that had him so confused? She was beautiful, but then so were so many of the others he had seduced. She was spunky, that was a first for him, maybe that's what had him so intrigued? She seemed lost somehow, not that he cared about that, but he wondered about it anyway. Vulnerable too, but not like most girls, not the physical sense, more in the life had not been kind to her way.

He knew firsthand about being vulnerable, losing his Mother at such a young age, but he convinced himself it only made him less dependent on others and strengthen him. His Dad, sisters and rez pack buddies were the only ones he cared about. But caring about family and friends was one thing, he would never allow himself to ever fall in love or some stupid shit like that, love turned you into a pussy and that was so not going to happen to him. Fuck Jake, get your mind on the game, he thought, she is only the next score, nothing more.

After class Jake said a quick goodbye as he had to get to practice. Bella needed to get home right away as she was pretty sure Charlie would be driving by the house to see if her car was there.

She was almost to her locker when she heard someone whisper, "that's her right?" Bella glanced in the direction of the voice, not knowing if the statement was about her, but once she saw the eyes of the two girls watching her, she didn't doubt it was. Bella smiled at them both, thinking maybe they were just curious about her being new here, but her smile was not returned. Bella watched as the girls looked at her with fear and something similar to pity in their eyes. Bella's mouth fell open in shock, what could she have done to deserve that?

Before she could even take a step in their direction the girls had sprinted down the hall. Bella was not going to accept that and marched after them.

"Hey" she called out. The girls moved faster and then flung open a door and disappeared beyond it.

Bella decided to follow, she didn't know why, but she was going to get to the bottom of this. She remembered now that one of the girls was the one that had reacted weirdly when Jake had led her out of school. Knowing it was all connected she was determined to get some answers. Unfortunately, by the time she made it through the door the girls were gone. Turning on her heel she grabbed the closet student to the door and asked.

"Do you know who those two girls are that just ran through that door?" Bella gestured.

"You mean Jane and Stephanie?" the bemused student answered back. "The blonde and the brunette, right?"

"Jane and Stephanie" Bella repeated the names, "which is which?" she asked.

"Jane is the blonde and Stephanie is the brunette" the student replied. Before the student could even say another word Bella had turned away in effect dismissing him. Just barely remembering her manners she called back over her shoulder.

"Um, thanks" Bella mumbled as she continued walking away in the direction of her locker.

So, Bella's mind began to race, Jane was the one that freaked when she saw her with Jake. Couldn't be a coincidence. But why the looks of fear and pity? Yes, she was sure now it was pity she saw on their faces. Did they know about the slap, were they afraid for her. What was it that Edward had said about Jake hitting girls? But then, why was it she never felt fear when she was around him, tension, unease maybe, but never outright fear.

It was all coming in waves now, her thoughts jumbling together. So odd. She had almost reached her locker when she was grabbed from behind and she let out a scream.

"Bella, Bella, sorry, I didn't mean to frighten you." Tyler called out. "You looked so lost and zoned out I was just going to ask if you were ok." He spun her around so that she was now facing him, the look of concern on his face genuine.

"Tyler" Bella let out a huge sigh. She had been so consumed in her thoughts and worries that she had felt actual fear when he grabbed her.

Seeing how frightened she was Tyler crushed Bella into his chest and stoked her upper back in a soothing manner. Bella let him, she somehow needed to be comforted and allowed him this intimacy. She could not remember the last time someone had held her so closely for such a long time. Almost sensing her need Tyler was unwilling to release her until he knew she was no longer afraid. Slowly Bella felt her self relax a bit and as she began to remove herself from Tyler she heard a loud screech followed by;

"You bitch, it's not bad enough you have Edward, Jake and Mike panting after you now you want Tyler too? Lauren spat out at Bella.

"What?" was the only response Bella could give. It occurred to her that Lauren had hung all over Edward at lunch, why did she seem so upset to see her in Tyler's arms?

"Oh just stop already with the miss goodie two shoes act, I know a slut when I see one!" Lauren was getting louder and louder.

Bella took a deep breath and walked straight towards Lauren, not stopping until they were face to face.

"You don't know anything about me Lauren, you are going to walk away right now, and if you ever dare call me out again I won't hold back and then you can forget all about your so called modeling career!" Bella said in a voice that left no doubt as Lauren backed down immediately and stomped off in the opposite direction.

Bella glared at her back, her fists opening and closing at her sides, could this day be any more confusing?

She turned, held a hand up when Tyler began to speak, went to her locker and dialed the combination. When she was finished she turned around and was pleased that Tyler had left and she was almost alone in the hall. She glanced at her watch and realized she needed to get home soon, Charlie would not be happy if she was late.

As she pulled into her driveway just a little while later she detected a police cruiser down the block. Unsure if it was actually Charlie or one of his deputies she hurried into the house and was just grateful that he would know she was home and had obeyed his rules.

Bella flopped down on the sofa and finally let her guard down. Her shoulders slump forward and she began to take deep breaths. Why she was so conflicted she had no idea. But she was determined to make the most of life in Forks. She wouldn't let Lauren or those two girls, what were their names, Jane and Stephanie take anything away from her.

She was going to have fun while she was still the new toy and maybe, just maybe she would even find a real boyfriend. Someone to care about, have them care about her, she wondered what that would feel like. To have someone really care about her, hold her, tell her she was important to them. Bella had no idea when she had started to cry until she felt the wetness soaking into her lap.

As she eased herself off the sofa and made her way upstairs to the bathroom she felt the weight of the world closing in on her. She realized just how lonely her life was, how desperate she was for love. She knew her parents loved her, although it wasn't often said out loud. More often just in quiet gestures and little smiles.

But to have someone else love her, to want to be with only her, that was something she had yet to experience. Sixteen or not, Bella wanted to be loved. She wanted to fall frantically and deeply in love. Just like in her romance novels. A love so deep and pure that it would last forever. She took off her clothes, turned on the shower and when the temperature was right step under the spray and sat down. She pulled her knees close to her chest and let go, she cried for love, she cried for loneliness, she cried until there was no hot water left.

When Charlie came home at six, Bella had dinner ready. They sat and ate in almost silence, with only a "please pass the salt" and a "would you like more," passing between them. Charlie finished, thanked her for dinner and retreated to the living room to watch TV.

Bella nodded in reply and set about cleaning up. Once finished, she spread out her school books, turned on her laptop and began homework. Not once did her cell phone ring, there were no emails in her inbox, she wondered who would miss her, other than her parents, if she disappeared tomorrow?


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Bella awoke the next morning to the smell of coffee and as she made her way downstairs she heard Charlie making noises in the kitchen. She found him sitting at the kitchen table with his coffee, eating a bowl of cereal and reading the newspaper.

"Morning Bells, there's coffee" he smiled up at her. "I am out the door in a few, but I will be home by six if nothing comes up." He didn't add what she already knew, come straight home after school little girl.

"Um, Dad, I need to talk to you before you leave, ok?" she replied.

"Sure Bells, what's on your mind." Charlie asked.

"Edward Cullen asked me to come to his basketball game on Friday evening, I'd be sitting with some people I met yesterday at lunch, and um, then he wanted to take me out after, for something to eat, I didn't know what to tell him. I mean we haven't discussed curfew or if I am even…" Bella glanced at her father, not knowing how to go about asking if she was still in trouble for kissing Jake.

"Cullen, well that's great, I have no problem with him at all, good kid, nice family, sure thing you can go to his game and dinner. As for curfew, I think that on weekends, well lets make it 11pm for now, sound ok Bells?" Charlie was nodding and looking quite please with himself.

"Um, 11pm sounds great dad, and uh, well see, the same group also wants me to go to the football game on Saturday afternoon and then maybe hang out after, 11pm ok for that too?" Bella could hear the half truth leave her lips, but she knew he would never agree to let her go out with Jake.

"Sounds like you're making some friends, sure thing." Charlie smiled at her. "I think as long as you always carry your cell phone and let me know if something happens, I have no problem with either of those plans."

Bella decided to hold off on telling Charlie about her Sunday afternoon date with Mike. She could do that later. As she sat down with her coffee it was Jake that consumed her thoughts. She was unsure about sneaking away with him now and lying to Charlie was just not something she wanted to do. But she had promised and she did want to get to know him better. She was so lost in her thoughts that she was startled when she felt Charlie's hand squeeze her shoulder just before walking out the door.

Bella went upstairs to get ready school and tried to push all thoughts of Jake aside for now. A short time later she pulled into the schools parking lot. She looked around wondering who would be coming at her today. She didn't think she could handle another confrontation with Lauren. Bella had put up a brave front yesterday, but after her emotional breakdown she was feeling more than a bit fragile. If only she could avoid everyone today and get her strength back, she just might get her bearings here.

Bella decided that she would asked Edward to eat lunch with her and hopefully allow her to pay for him. She just couldn't sit with Mike's group today. With that thought she stepped out of her car and practically bumped into Tyler.

"Hey Bella, are you, I mean we, as in us being friends, um…okay?" Tyler asked nervously, his eyes never quite meeting hers.

"Sure Tyler." she mumbled back, unsure what to say to him. He really had done nothing, it was her fault for being so deep in thought that he had startled her. She wanted to tell him how much she appreciated him soothing her yesterday but didn't know how to put it in words that made sense without sounding needy. But as Bella looked up at him with those sad filled eyes, she felt maybe he saw in them what she couldn't say to him.

Tyler was overcome by her sadness, it hurt him deeply to think that he was a part of her pain. He knew that not only had he scared her yesterday, but it was because of him that Lauren had verbally attacked her. He knew that Bella was not trying to get the attention of guys the way Lauren sought it out at every turn. She was a good girl, he could feel it in his heart.

"Bella?" Tyler tried again softly. This time he held his arms open to her and was amazed when she step closer and let him embrace her. The held her tightly and stoked her upper back in the same soothing manner as he had done the day before. He could feel her relax, he knew this girl was overwhelmed.

Tyler began to whisper in her ear, "Bella, I know this is all hard, starting over somewhere new, not sure who to trust, or even if you should trust anyone." He paused, "Bella, please listen, I know you don't know me at all, but I would like to be your friend, or more," he paused again as she tensed in his arms, "no, no, Bella, I didn't mean it like that, relax, I got you," he continued to stroke her back carefully. "Bella, what I mean is maybe I could be like a brother to you, someone looking out for you. You have made some enemies here, and I don't mean just Lauren," he felt her push back and as he let her go she looked up at him with a puzzled eyes.

"Who…what…Tyler?" Bella was confused. It was only Wednesday, how could she have made enemies in two days?

"Bella, it's a small school, most of us have known each other our whole lives." Tyler began to explain. "Most of us really even like each other, and then there are the ones, like Lauren, who we hang out with because we have always hung out together." Tyler rolled his eyes as he mentioned Lauren. "I don't think I will keep in touch with most of these people once I leave for college."

"But what does that have to do with me making enemies?" Bella asked cautiously.

"Bella it's just that you are so…different…" Tyler started but Bella interrupted him.

"Different?" she looked down at her outfit and shoes, glanced at her backpack laying next to her, trying to decide what was so different about her. See looked back up at Tyler with confusion.

"Bella, do you not know how beautiful you are?" Tyler asked in awe. He was taken aback when she grimaced at him. Shaking his head at her he once again opened his arms and she gladly stepped inside to hide her blushing face on his chest.

"Bella, listen to me please, your beauty is not just in the way you look, but it radiates from you, you have an inner beauty that is always going to make people want to get close to you." Tyler laughed lightly as he felt Bella shaking her head no. "Believe me when I tell you this Bella, you are someone special, maybe you just haven't been told that enough, but I hope in time you will realize it too."

Tyler continued to hold her and stoke her upper back. "Now that being said, you need to know that everyone knows about Jake and Edward, and having the top two jocks wanting your attention is going to make a lot of girls jealous, that's what I mean about enemies. I can also tell you that those two boys don't have the best reputations when it comes to girls, now I might be breaking all the rules by telling you all this, but for some reason I feel very protective of you. I want you to know that I can be whatever you need me to be, friend, confidant, brother, protector, whatever you need, understand Bella?" Tyler said grabbing Bella's shoulders and pushing her away from him so he was looking directly into her eyes.

"Yes" Bella said her voice barely above a whisper. She was practically numb from the realization that everyone thought she was making a play for both Jake and Edward. No wonder Lauren and those two girls, what were there names, oh right, Jane and Stephanie, thought she was a slut. She turned back to Tyler's eyes as he shook her a bit to get her attention.

"Please just be careful Bella, don't trust too easily, small town doesn't mean we don't have bad people here too." Tyler was willing her to understand by looking deep into her eyes. He didn't want to see this fragile girl with the semi-tough exterior get hurt. He really wanted her to know that Jake and Edward used girls and then pushed them aside like nothing, but he was just not able to. Call it boys code, or maybe just plain scared of being ostracized, he would do what he could to help her, but he couldn't tell her directly what he thought they were guilty of. The sad part is no one, other than Jake and Edward themselves knew how truly devious and evil their competition was.

As the first bell rang out, Tyler said, "Come to me for anything Bella," before releasing her and with a nod of his head he turned and walked away. Bella grabbed her backpack and headed into school. She kept her head down today, she was unwilling to look at the faces in fear that she might see the hate there. As she made her way down the hall she could hear whispering all around and wondered if it was about her.

All the confidence she thought she had found was slowing slipping away. The only thing she could hold onto at the moment was knowing that this was only for two years. She repeated that in her mind over and over, two years, I can do this, two years and I am gone. She took a deep breath and made her way to her locker.

Edward was standing at her locker with a worried look on his face. The moment he saw Bella his face broke into a big smile and when she approached he gave her a quick hug. That hug was all the reassurance she needed, if this gorgeous boy wanted to spend time with her she was going to enjoy every moment of it, everyone else be damned she thought.

"Bella, I thought I had missed you today, I hope you will let me walk you to your classes again?" he asked taking her hand in his. "Is everything ok?'

"Yes Edward, but to thank you I want to buy you lunch today, and maybe we can sit alone again?" she tilted her head to one side as she looked up at him expectantly.

"Deal." he said with a huge grin on his face. Edward waited as Bella got her books and as they made their way down the hall he again captured her hand in his. Bella smiled at Edward and he gave her hand a little squeeze. Having him hold her hand might be a mistake, but since everyone already assumed that she was after him she decided to just enjoy his touch. His hand was so comforting, when did I become so touchy feely she wondered? She pushed that thought aside for later and said to Edward.

"My Dad gave me an 11pm curfew on Friday, so I guess if you still want, we are on for your game and going out after." Bella looked up at him slowly and blushed a bit.

"Well then Miss Swan I'd say you have yourself a date." Edward answered with a wink. She felt her heart skip a beat at his wink, did he even know how incredible he looked when he did that? Her thoughts so consumed by this she didn't even realize they had arrived at the classroom, Edward deposited her at the door and with a squeeze of her hand told her he would be there to pick her up after.

Bella walked into class and couldn't help see Jake's eyes riveted to hers. Bella felt herself blush as she made her way to her seat. The teacher called the class to order and Bella dared a glance at Jake, he was still watching her, his face held no clue as to what he might be thinking. She attempted to give him a little smile, and she was happy he gave her a small one in return.

As the teacher droned on Bella let her thoughts wander back to her enjoying the physical touch of others. Although her parents loved her, neither were very physical with there affections. Charlie rarely, but Bella put that down to him just not knowing how to show his love with such long absences in between their visits. Renee was a hoverer and just more or less crowded Bella's space without any actually touching.

How odd it was that she now craved the touch of others. It had been bliss being in Jakes arms, having him mold his body to hers, those perfect lips moving on hers, his tongue in her mouth making her feel sexy for the first time in her life. And then there was Tyler, he made her feel comforted, somehow she knew she should trust him, but never having someone to rely on before, she wondered if she would go to him? Edward holding her hand was so unexpected yet so sweet and reassuring.

The sudden sounding of the bell snapped Bella out of her thoughts and as she gathered her books she watched Jake approach.

"Cullen coming?" he asked.

Bella nodded. She couldn't help notice the eye roll and tight lip scowl her wore.

"I waited for you this morning, outside, down by the hedge." He said watching her reaction, "seems Tyler got to you first."

Now she understood, he knew about Edward and now he thought she was involved with Tyler too. Bella wondered if Jake was jealous, or maybe he thought she was after all the boys like everyone else seemed to?

"Tyler scared me yesterday by mistake and he felt guilty, he was just apologizing, that's all. I wish I would have seen you, but the bell rang and I had to get my book." she said smiling hoping he would buy her half truth.

"How did he scare you Bella?" Jake's eyes shot towards hers, his voice was full of concern. He felt an anger rising in him and wondered where that came from, he could usually care less about a score. What was it about this girl that was throwing him off his game?

"Oh, it was nothing, I was just deep in thought and he just startled me, no big deal." Bella was surprised to see the anger in Jake's eyes. Maybe he did care about me a little she thought.

Jake seem to relax a bit and then reached out to take her hand, he held it in his and just looked at her. A little smiled played on his lips as he caressed her hand gently in his. Her hand was so tiny in his large one, he felt an overwhelming need as he pulled her hand slowly to his mouth and kissed her fingertips. It was truly innocent, but the look in his eyes was anything but.

Bella saw his eyes darken, as he then placed her fingers onto his parted lips. Slowly she felt the tip of his tongue lightly lick around her fingers. She couldn't hold back the gentle moan that left her throat. Just when she thought she might float away she was brought back to earth when the voice of Edward shattered their moment together.

"Bella, are you ready to go?" he said loudly causing Bella to jump a bit.

Since Jake had been standing in front of her, not to mention her concentration had been so intense, she had failed to notice that Edward had returned for her as promised.

"Coming," she called out and then blushed as she realized the double meaning as Jake's eyebrow arched and a smirk formed on his perfect lips. Being alone with him is going to be very dangerous was her final thought as she walked away. Taking a deep breath she pushed her thoughts aside, determined to concentrate on Edward as he lead her to her next class.

The morning passed quickly and soon it was time for lunch, she had informed a very sour faced Mike that she and Edward were not going to sit with them at lunch today. But his smile returned when she told him she was looking forward to their date on Sunday.

Edward refused to allow Bella to pay for his lunch, saying it was silly that she would even suggest it. They made their way to the same table they had occupied on Monday. It did not go unnoticed by Bella that everyone was again watching them. She tuned them all out and enjoyed her lunch with Edward. He was charming and funny and Bella told him she was looking forward to seeing him play basketball.

She realized something else, she wasn't nervous about their date, her very first date. Maybe it was because she felt relaxed with him. He was just too gorgeous, once he realizes what a plain awkward girl I am he will just move on, so why bother to get all worked up about it she thought. The smile on her face was genuine, she was, well, happy with all the attention he was lavishing on her.

As she stared at his beautiful lips she hoped he would kiss her Friday night. She wished she had the nerve to push him against her locker and kiss him senseless. She wanted to press her body against his, feel the contours on his long lean athletic body on hers. She wanted to run her fingers through his unruly bronze colored hair and pull him closer to her. She longed to be in his arms, to feel his hands on her body. She felt herself aching but this time it was not in her stomach, it was lower and much deeper inside her.

She felt herself blushing and quickly pulled herself free from her thoughts. It was too dangerous to be thinking like this front of him, could he see her desire for him she wondered? She did desire him, but she also knew that in kissing Edward she would be able to determine for herself if the effect of Jake's kisses were just a normal response, or if Jake was the reason her body reacted the way it did.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Bella stood in front of the full length mirror appraising her outfit, black skinny jeans, a form fitting button down red sweater and black converse. She looked casual but dressier then what she normally wore. Her eyes bigger with a touch of mascara and her lips glistened from the gloss she had applied there. Her long hair fell in waves down her back. She nodded in approval as she pushed her cell phone into her back pocket. She was ready for her first date ever.

Edward would not be picking her up as he needed to be there early to warm up, so Tyler had offered to take her with the rest of the "gang" in his minivan. Bella was grateful that she would not be alone and was comforted to know that Tyler would be there. He had become a devoted supporter, never hovering, but always around, she would see him watching her and it made her feel safe.

The past two days had really been a whirl, she could barely believe it was late Friday afternoon already. She had carefully avoided any more interactions with Lauren or any of the girls she had seen glaring at her in the halls, she simply pretended not to notice.

Edward had continued to be as attentive as always, walking her to all her classes and taking her to lunch each day. It was comforting to walk the corridors with her hand firmly in his. He had even begun to give her little hugs, which left her longing for more, as he smelled as divine as he looked.

Bella had become intoxicated by his scent, it was a mixture of spiced body wash, freshly laundered clothes and a deep musky undertone that was pure heaven. Bella wondered if she would have the chance to smell him after his game when he would be all sweaty, that thought made her tremble. His effect on her was making her weak, she wanted to kiss him, taste him, touch him. She thought if he didn't kiss her tonight she might burst or worse, she might just launch herself at him.

Bella was certain, well almost certain, that it was her awareness finally of her sexuality that made her so responsive to Jake, as she now seemed to have the same feelings flowing through her body when Edward would hold her close. Although, she would have to wait until she shared an intimate kiss with Edward to be positive about her comparison.

Thinking about Jake it took everything in her not to moan out loud. It seemed each and every time they were near one another he would find a way to brush against her in some manner. Even the simple touch of his hand on her arm would set her body alight, what was worse was that Jake was fully aware of his effect on her. It was not a smug awareness, but a mutual one if she was reading him correctly.

She would see his eyes darken when he looked at her, his gaze so intense at times she felt he could read her most private thoughts. Bella desperately wanted to be alone with him again. She wanted to be back in his arms, under his touch, those hands so firm yet so tender when he had explored her body. If only they had not been interrupted by Charlie and he, in turn, had not forbidden them to see one another. Would she be able to keep her sanity, or for that matter her virginity, if she were ever to be completely alone with him?

Bella caught her breath and shuddered at that thought, was she actually contemplating losing her virginity? With a gentle nodding of her head she realized she was. She longed to know how it would feel to be connected to someone like that, if only for the briefest moment of time. To have someone show her love in it's purest form. Could she love Jake? Could she love Edward? Would she allow herself to give into her desire to be loved? Bella was scared at her thoughts yet overwhelmingly anxious to find out.

The sound of a car horn brought Bella abruptly out of her inner musings, she took one more look in the mirror and then dashed down the stairs and out to her awaiting friends. It was everyone from the lunchroom minus Lauren, Bella wondered if that might come back to punish her sooner then later?

The short ride was filled with laughter and they arrived at the game in high spirits.

Bella hooked arms with Tyler and she let him guide her to their seats. She was anxious and excited now, the whole gymnasium was amass with people. Fork's High might be a small school but the town's dedication to it's teams was unmatched. Tyler senses her excitement as she practically bounces up and down.

Tyler leans in close to Bella's ear, "this is nothing compared to tomorrows football game" and gave her a big smile.

The thought of tomorrow's game and her promise to Jake makes Bella's cheeks flush red. It is all she can do to jerk her thoughts back to the present.

"Do you see Edward?" Bella asks as she looks around for him. Being short was never an advantage in a crowd, unless of course, she was trying to hide from someone.

Tyler promptly picked her up off her feet and placed her on top of the bleacher bench, pointing out a smiling and waving Edward on the sidelines. Bella's face broke out in the biggest of smiles as she returned his wave. Edward clothed was an impressive sight, but seeing his naked arms and legs, each muscle clearly defined was beyond imagination. He began to dribble the basketball he was holding and with a quick nod he was off.

Bella could not tear her eyes away from Edward, his graceful long lean body tempting her, arousing sensations deep within her core. Bella held back a giggle as the term, sex on legs, popped into her mind. With a deep sigh she realized that for tonight at least, he was going to be all hers. Her pulse quickened as she mused again about her desire to kiss him deeply.

The game was exhilarating and it was wonderful to be able to cheer Edward on. Bella was amazed at his speed and dexterity, he seemed to know what was going to happen before anyone else. His reactions fast and furious. He was in control, leading his team with short effective commands, it was a side of him she had never seen before.

With her he was gentle and caring, on the basketball court he was in charge, dominant and driven. It was exciting to watch, she could feel the confidence he exuded, pure power was the best way to describe it. His passion for the game was evident, she wondered what would happen if he allowed himself to become that passionate about her.

The halftime show was fun to watch, or in Bella's case, fun to watch the boys around her drool over the cheerleaders in their short little outfits with their provocative moves. Then she felt that familiar little flutter in her stomach that made her cringe, wondering why Edward would want to be with her when he could have anyone of those beautiful girls dancing and gyrating in front of him. But as her gaze fell to him she could see him drinking water, huddled with the coaches and not paying the cheerleaders the slightest bit of attention. It seemed nothing could break Edward's game demeanor, he was if nothing else, exceedingly focused.

The game resumed and the score was close, we were up by six points and tensions were running high.

Suddenly there was a collective gasp as everyone jumped to their feet and started yelling. Edward had been fouled in a truly vicious way, an elbow to the nose, he was down and bleeding. Tyler had to hold Bella back as she attempted to run and help Edward. She felt a deep rage that someone could be so cruel, so jealous that they would attempt to take him out in that manner. She held her breath as she watched the team doctor help him into a sitting position and start to examine him. In no time at all, Edward was back on his feet, his anger apparent, but he smiled and waved to the crowds as they cheered his quick recovery.

Edward stood at the foul line and bounced the basketball once, twice, three times, then with a flick of his powerful wrist sunk the shot and the crowd went wild, he smiled, held up a finger, to indicated one, and bounced the ball again. The second shot mirrored the first and the crowd exploded. Edward smiled in Bella's general direction although she was unsure if he could actually see her with all the people jumping and screaming around her. But she knew that he was telling her he was alright, that she need not worry. It made her stomach drop as she realized that despite all the excitement around him, he was thinking about her. Oh my, she thought, I am so going to kiss him tonight, no matter what.

The final buzzer sounded a short time later, Edward had led his team to yet another victory. The crowds ran onto the basketball court to surround him and lift him up on their shoulders. Bella watched him as he smiled proudly and laughed along with the crowds as they carried him around chanting, "Go Edward, Go Edward." It was irresistible and Bella found herself chanting along.

She felt Tyler grab her arm and she followed along as he led her down towards Edward. Although he had warned Bella about Edward once, Tyler did not attempt to hinder her being with him. He had promised to be brother-like and once the warning was issued he had left her to make her own decision. She was thrilled that he accepted her choice and did not try to sway her.

The moment Edward caught sight of Bella he jumped down and quickly made his way to her. He caught her in a tight embrace and twirled her around. Bella held on, with no thoughts about who might be watching, she was happy in the moment and nothing else mattered. She took the opportunity to place her nose close to his neck and breath in deeply, it was all she imagined and more. His scent combined with the saltiness of his sweat made him irresistible and it took all her willpower not to lick the sweat dripping off his adams apple. As Edward set her down she took his face in her hands and said smiling at him.

"Congratulations Edward, that was such an exciting game." She watched as he lowered his face to hers and kissed her lightly on her lips.

"Thank you Bella, I am so glad you were here." his voice excited and his breaths coming in short bursts. He pulled her close to him again and placed a kiss on top of her head.

"Sorry I'm sweating all over you, I'll hit the shower and meet you right here, ok?" he spoke directly in her ear as he leaned down still holding her close to him.

"Yes, and I don't mind at all." She said as she looked up into his eyes. She could see the puzzled look he gave her. She giggled and said, "your sweat, I don't mind at all." She watched the puzzled look turn to something else as his eyes darkened and his mouth turned to a smirk. He winked and gave her another hug, which let Bella breath in his scent again, it was overpowering in it's intensity and Bella felt her core shiver with desire.

With another look deep into her eyes Edward nodded and went off towards the locker room. Bella resisted the temptation to hold the front of her sweater up to her face in hopes of getting another whiff of Edward's sweaty goodness. There were still too many people around her. She felt a hand on her shoulder and with her smile still intact she turned only to have the smile fade. Lauren was glaring at her and she was not alone. Seems Lauren had her own little gang of followers as three equally angry looking girls stood behind her.

"Well, well if it isn't the new girl, trying so hard to get a boyfriend, seems you can't make up your mind who you want." Lauren snarled at her.

Bella, still high from the excitement of the game was determined not to let Lauren get her down, so she just rolled her eyes and turned around, looking for a place to sit and wait for Edward's return. Lauren was livid, she had an audience and had wanted to make Bella look bad, she couldn't take being dismissed like this. Lauren's attempt to grab hold of Bella and swing her around was cut short when two very strong arms stopped her before she could even make contact.

Tyler lifted a screaming and kicking Lauren off her feet and proceeded to walk away with her, but not before giving Bella a wink. A wink which of course everyone around her saw and in an instant the entire area was filled with laughter and several "oh no she dint's" were heard. The final look that Lauren gave Bella before being carried away was of pure hatred. Bella knew she would now have to watch her back even more now.

Bella sat down and waited for Edward. She was people watching when she saw Angela approach her timidly. Angela was part of the lunch gang but other then the one lunch and the drive here today they'd had no contact. It was on the tip of her tongue to tell Angela that Tyler had forcible removed Lauren and was probably outside when she saw the fear in her eyes and stopped short. Bella took a deep breath and wondered if Angela was going to attack her now too. She seemed like such a shy girl and Bella thought they had gotten on well.

"Bella" Angela started, "I just wanted to say that I think you are a really nice girl, I, um, well I just wanted you to know that you can count on me as a friend if you like. Sorry about Lauren, I hope that you wont let her keep you away from our lunch table. I think Tyler is going to make sure she finds somewhere else to sit. Um, ok?"

"Yeah Angela, I would like that, the friendship that is, I just don't know about the lunch thing, I have kind of been spending my lunches with Edward." Bella replied.

At the mention of Edward's name she could visible see Angela flinch. She wanted to ask Angela what was wrong when she saw movement behind her and Edward's rapid approach. Angela saw the smile on Bella's face and turned to see what had caused it. Turning quickly she started to walk away but not before Bella could hear her mumble under her breath.

"Watch out Bella, Edward is devious."

Edward was beside her before she could even react to what she thought she had heard Angela say. He threw his arm around her and started walking them towards the exit before asking.

"What did Angela want?"

"She was asking me to come back to the lunch table and that she wanted to be friends, she seems really nice." Bella answered. Edward only nodded his face unreadable.

"So, Bella, let's have dinner and then we can decide if we want to go to a party or whatever, sound good?" He smiled down at her giving her shoulder a little squeeze.

He was freshly showered and smelled divine but Bella found herself missing the sweaty smell a bit. The walk to his car was filled with game talk, she worried about his nose, but he assured her it was nothing at all. He went on to tell her that the player that fouled him was a long standing rival and it wasn't the first time he had been underhanded.

Edward opened the passenger side door for Bella and helped her inside. The perfect gentleman she thought, all other thoughts she pushed aside, maybe she had misheard what Angela mumbled?

"Do you like Italian food Bella?" Edward inquired.

"Sure Edward, that sounds great." Bella answered back.

Edward started his Volvo and headed into town. The cozy Italian restaurant was romantic and he had made a reservation for a secluded table in the back. Being the local golden boy had it's perks. They both ordered the special, mushroom ravioli and side salads. While they waited Edward reached across the table and held Bella's hand in his. They had lunch every day at school and usually talked the whole hour, now it seemed Edward just wanted to gaze at her. She didn't mind, no she didn't mind at all.

The conversation remained light over dinner, they were just at ease and enjoying each others company. Edward asked if she wanted dessert but Bella declined, stating she was too full. Edward paid the check and they left hand in hand.

"Would you like to go to a party Bella?" Edward asked in a voice that sounded unsure.

"I am up for anything you want to do Edward." Bella answered thinking he might want to be around people congratulating him on his win.

They had reached the passenger side door of his car but instead of opening it he pushed Bella gently against the door and leaned in close.

"Bella, I would rather be alone with you then with a bunch of people right now" he said in a husky tone, he paused before adding, "Bella if I don't kiss you right now I think I might die."

"Don't die Edward." Bella replied as Edward brought his beautiful full lips down on hers. His lips molded perfectly to hers, he nipped at her bottom lip gently with his teeth begging for entrance. His tongue licking lightly as Bella opened her mouth to his. She felt his hands grasp her hips as he pressed himself against her. His thumbs made their way into her belt loops pulling her closer. With every swirl of his tongue in her mouth Bella felt the heat rising in her core, she felt the moisture building and let out a desperate moan.

Edward released one hand from her hip and placed it at the back of her head, angling her slightly and deepening the kiss. Bella wrapped her arms around him, holding on tightly, feeling the lean muscles of his back. The kiss seemed to go on forever, it was one week of pent up longing being released at once. They would break apart only to take a few deep breaths before one would claims the others mouth again.

It was a frantic yearning that overwhelmed them both. Their moans could not be contained, their hands could not be stopped. Bella's moving over his back before landing in his hair, pulling slightly in an effort to bring him even closer. Edward's had left her belt loop and was slightly under her sweater touching her skin with gentle caresses. His hand moving back and forth from her hip to her stomach. The sensations made her body weak with desire.

When they finally broke apart, both panting and staring at one another, it was Edward who spoke first.

"Bella," it was all he could manage. He knew there was more that needed to be said, but for the first time his emotions were so foreign to him he could not find the words.

Bella only nodded, she could utter no words as she had felt it just as deeply as he had. They reached out and clasps hands, just needing some sort of continued physical contact. It seemed they stood there forever, but maybe it was only a few minutes, time seem to stand still as they fought to get their breathing back under control. Edward finally opened the car door and helped Bella inside not releasing her hand until he had placed several kisses on it.

Without another word Edward drove to the bluff above the city of Forks, it was the same place he would meet with Jake when they would gloat about their latest score. He needed to get his head on straight, needed to get back in the game. This girl was like no other, the way she affected him scared him. He did not do feelings, it was score and move on.

But with Bella it was different, he couldn't even blame it on the win tonight, he had been feeling it all week. Each time he held her hand or gave her a hug an electrical current would flow through him, no matter how slight the touch was. Each look into her beautiful chocolate brown eyes made his stomach ache and he could feel his heart race. He had tried to deny it all week, but after finally kissing Bella he knew that the feelings meant something he didn't want to acknowledge.

Edward parked his car and turned off the headlights, it was dark out now, the only lights were the city below and the stars above. Edward opened his door and went around to get Bella. They sat on the hood of his car looking only at each other. Bella reached out and gently touched his handsome face, she let her fingers glide over his cheekbones. She ran her finger down his perfect nose and then traced his lips. Edward took her hand and turning in over placed kisses in her palm.

He look deeply into her eyes and what he saw there was enough for him to brave pulling her off the hood and walking her around to the backdoor of his car. He opened the door and climbed inside pulling a willing Bella in after him. She landed in his lap, straddling him. Without any hesitation they began their delirious kissing again.

This time with no chance of being seen Edward and Bella could be bolder. It was Bella that pulled at Edwards shirt wanting to touch the skin that lay beneath. Edward pulled it over his head and tossed it aside. Bella sat back and admired his chest and flawless abs. She traced the contours of his muscles with the tips of her fingers and was rewarded with a deep moan from Edward. She leaned in and continued kissing him deeply.

Bella then felt Edward's hands move under her sweater and slowly move the material upwards, she leaned back and nodded at him and soon her sweater was lying next to his discarded shirt. Edward sat looking at the beautiful girl in his lap, she was flawless, creamy white skin, round perky breasts clad in a pretty pink lace bra. He lean forward and placed open mouth kisses on the tops of her breasts, Bella moaned and held onto his head, enjoying the feel of his lips on her body.

Edward traced kisses up to her neck and down her left shoulder, nudging her bra strap off , he repeated this on the other. Edward then slid his hands slowly up her arms until his thumbs were hooked under the straps, as he moved his hands back down he gently tugged on the straps until her nipples were freed.

Before she could protest Edward captured her rosy nipple with his lips and Bella cried out in pleasure. He continued to suck and nibble until the her nipple was completely wet, then he blew his hot breath on the harden perk and Bella felt her breath hitch as the most pleasurable sensations began erupting in her body.

Edward looked up, Bella had her held tilted so far back that her breasts were flush with his face, he took her other nipple into his mouth as repeated his actions. Slowly, ever so slowly he began to push himself against her center, he could feel the wetness through their jeans. He continue to tease both her nipples and increased his thrusts to her center. Bella could feel his hardness pressing against her, she wanted to say no, but the pleasure he was giving her would not allow the words to form. Harder and harder he pressed into her, until the friction caused an unexpected explosion that racked her body and she collapsed onto his naked chest.

"Wow," Bella managed to say softly into his chest a few moments later, "I can't believe we just did that."

Before she could say another word, Edward gently cupped her face with his hands and turned her face to his. He place small light kisses all over her face, before he finally said in a very husky voice,

"Bella, we have nothing to be ashamed about, what happened is perfectly natural between two people that are attracted to one another. I don't regret one moment and I hope you won't either."

"I have never done anything like that before Edward," Bella said as her nerves began to take over. "I, um, that was my first…" her voice trailed off as she could not bring herself to say the word orgasm. She suddenly felt ashamed. Edward hushed her with a finger to her lips, he looked deep into her eyes.

"It's alright Bella, don't over think this honey, we are still mostly dressed and you are still a virgin, no one will ever know, I promise." Edward whispered gently.

"Thank you Edward," Bella said as settled back onto his chest and breathed a sigh of relief.

Edward's eyes hardened as he held her close. He wasn't sure why he had shown her mercy tonight, something had made him hold back and he was angry at himself. He despised his weakness when it came to this girl. With determination he vowed to himself, next time I won't stop and you WILL be my lucky number thirteen Bella Swan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella tossed and turned in bed, going over the events of the evening. She had never meant to go that far with Edward, but somehow it just happened. She was amazed at how she was able to let go and just enjoy all the new sensations. If it felt that good with most of their clothes still on, oh my, she thought.

Edward had been so sweet to remind her that she was still a virgin and that he would never tell anyone what happened. He had held her close, whispering assurances that everything was alright. When he walked her to her door he had pulled her in for another deep kiss, this one was gentle and sweet. He told her he would see her on Monday as he had a family obligation and couldn't attend the football game with her.

"I will see you on Monday Bella, thank you for tonight, it was so special" Edward had said before placing another soft kiss on her lips and walking away.

As Bella continued to toss and turn she was thinking about the football game, her promise to Jake and how he made her feel. She knew now that although Edward had taken her to a place she had never experienced before, Jake still held some kind of greater power over her. Each touch from Jake sent shivers through her body, she wondered if she could control herself around him. If she could let Edward take her to that point, what might happen once she was alone with Jake? Bella finally fell into a restless sleep.

"Bells?" Charlie called out slowly opening her door. "You awake Bells?"

Bella sat up slowly in bed, looked at the clock and said "Is it really already noon Dad?"

"Yes it is Bells, guess this first week of school and your being out late last night took a lot out of you?" Charlie answered with a little chuckle.

"Umm" was Bella's reply as she snuggled back into the covers.

"Just wanted to let you know I have paperwork to finish up at the station so I am leaving now." Charlie said as he turned to leave her room. "Oh, I will probably see you later at the football game, bye."

At the mention of the game Bella was wide awake. Damn, did Charlie plan on attending because of Jake? How was she going to sneak away with him if Charlie was around. Damn, damn, damn. Maybe it is better this way, no, she wanted to be alone with Jake, but maybe not, her thoughts were all a muddle.

Slowly she made her way downstairs and started a fresh pot of coffee. She still had plenty of time until the game. She made herself some toast and sat down at the kitchen table. Jake, today is my secret date with Jake, that thought made her smile.

At 3pm, as promised, Bella heard Tyler's horn honking, she rushed outside to meet the same group as yesterday. Everyone was all smiles and happy greetings, even Angela, although her smile didn't quite reach her eyes. Bella hoped that one day soon she and Angela could have a nice long talk and really get to know one another.

Whereas Bella had been excited about yesterdays game and date with Edward, it didn't come close to how she was feeling about seeing Jake today. Would they be able to sneak away, what if they didn't win, would that effect the date, would Jake respect her if she said stop, what if he tried to take it too far, would he have condoms, would she allow herself to go that far? Her thoughts were going at a rate even she couldn't keep up with.

"BELLA!" Tyler scream, "Damn girl where are you, we are here and I have been calling you like ten times." He laughed and grabbed her arm, "come on before my favorite seats are gone."

Bella glanced down, sure she was red from the thoughts she had been having. Tyler just smiled and gave no indication that he noticed anything.

Tyler had warned her that today's game would be an even bigger event than yesterdays basketball game and he had been right. Bella couldn't believe how many people were in attendance. It seemed like the whole town was there to cheer on the Spartans, and of course, their star quarterback, Jacob Black.

The players had yet to put on their helmets, so Jake was pretty easy to spot. Tall, handsome, and so impressive in his uniform. Bella thought there was no way he would be able to spot her among all the people but she watched him as he scanned the bleachers. When his eyes met hers, they both felt the electricity instantly. His look was intense, a small smirk at the corner of his mouth. Bella let out a full on smile, her eyes twinkled and she unabashedly waved at him. He nodded his head in acknowledgement of her and continued to stare. She felt herself blushing as he would not release her from his gaze. This is what it feels like to be wanted, desired, sought after, those were her thoughts and she knew she felt the same about him. In that instant Bella knew she was in trouble. If she were to be alone with him she knew she would be unable to resist him.

The game began as Bella sat in a trance, wondering what happened to her this week that had changed her enough that she was contemplating losing her virginity to a boy she slapped the first time she met him. She kept telling herself to remember that this was just a game, that she was just a toy to the boys that rarely saw a new girl in their midst. It was one thing to go as far as she did with Edward, but could she stop if Jake wanted more? What if she was the one that wanted more? Was she ready?

It wasn't until everyone was on their feet screaming that Bella snapped out of her mini-coma. She watched the ball that had obviously been thrown by Jake spiral towards a player that was almost at the end of the field. The ball landed firmly in his hands as he crossed the goal line, touchdown! The crowd went wild and Bella was happy to be laughing and cheering along with everyone else.

As the game continued Bella attempted to concentrate, not let her thoughts wander again. Tyler was explaining the game, trying to have it make more sense to her, she was so engrossed that she didn't even see Charlie until he sat next to her and put his arm around her in a half hug.

"Hey Bells, Tyler, you all enjoying the game?" Charlie smiled at them both.

"Hey Dad, it's a bit complicated but the atmosphere is so exciting!" Bella gushed as she leaned into her fathers hug.

"Yeah, that's Forks for you, lots of team spirit, what are you kids doing after the game, no drinking, right Tyler?" Charlie almost growled.

"Um, no sir, we were thinking about going out to first beach, there is going to be a bon fire." Tyler answered.

"I don't want you going out to the reservation." The look that Charlie gave her was enough of an explanation. "Wait here and I will take you home after the game, I need to walk around and make sure everyone is behaving, see you later Bells." And with that Charlie got up and left Bella to figure out how she would get to Jake without him seeing her.

Bella must have had a pained expression on her face because Tyler leaned in and asked her what was wrong. Bella reluctantly explained she was supposed to meet Jake later. Tyler raised an eyebrow but didn't say a word. She wondered what he must think of her, Edward yesterday and Jake today, good thing she didn't tell him she was seeing Mike tomorrow. Tyler said the half time show was starting soon, maybe he could get Jake's attention and have him meet her. Not knowing where her father might be she declined, telling him thanks but she could not take the risk of being seen anywhere near Jake.

Bella excused herself and went in search of the ladies room. She needed to think this through. Jake was sure to be angry and had every right to be. Charlie's cop instincts were right on point. How could he have known that she planned to see Jake tonight? As she stood on line waiting her turn she noticed the two girls, what were their names, right, Jane and Stephanie. Bella watched them unnoticed and wondered again why they had looked at her with such pity. She decided now was as good a time as any and walked up to them both. Bella placed herself at their sides, thereby blocking any escape they might have as the line for the ladies room was snaked between guardrails.

"Hello girls, we need to talk" Bella said in a low toned voice that showed she was not taking no for an answer.

To say the girls looked shocked would be an understatement. Both their chins dropped to the ground and they let out little cries of surprise.

Bella crossed her arms in front of her chest, stuck out her chin in a defiant motion and asked, "which one of you wants to tell me what the hell is going on".

The girls looked at each other and then at Bella, then back at each other. They were scared, Bella could see that now, maybe it wasn't pity she had seen, maybe they were afraid of her.

"Well?" Bella asked again her impatience showing in her tone.

"Ah, well" the blonde started, Bella couldn't remember which one she was.

"It's not, um" the other one said.

Bella grabbed both their elbows and pulled them closer. "What do I need to know" her voice dripping with condescension.

"Not here, too many people" the blonde says. The other one just nodded, looking around like she expected to see someone and was visible shaking with fear.

"Where?" Bella asks then adds "we are doing this now, so tell me where."

Both girls indicated with their fingers and started to walk in the direction of the parking lot. There behind a large truck the girls finally stopped and turned to face Bella.

Bella just glared, if she had any doubts something was amiss before, she knew it now. The blonde looked at Bella and then down at her shoes, not quite daring to look at Bella directly.

"Um, Bella, I am um, Jane and this is my best friend Stephanie, we never meant to provoke you, we just, well, gosh this is not easy. I mean, we, well we have both dated, um Edward." Jane's voice dropped so low at the mention of Edward's name that Bella barely heard it.

"So you two are angry that Edward is dating me now? Bella shot back, the tone of her voice harsh. It was bad enough that Lauren wanted to threaten her, now these two, Bella didn't know how much more she could take.

"No, no, no, it's nothing like that Bella", this time Stephanie answered, "Bella if anything we would like to warn you, but we're scared, if he finds out, if you tell him it was us, we would be, I mean, it would just be the end of us, really the end". Stephanie took a deep breath and continued, "this isn't easy so I am just going to tell you straight. Edward is a manipulator, he dates you only until you have sex with him, then he dumps you".

Bella couldn't believe what she was hearing, how dare these two try to stop her from seeing Edward. What made them think that she would even believe their lies?

"You two are ridicules, Edward has only ever been kind and generous to me." Bella said her anger very apparent now. She was just about to walk away thinking they were just jealous when she saw the tremendous fear in both their eyes.

"Bella, please, we beg you, don't tell Edward what we have told you, there's more, please listen" the tears were flowing down both their faces and Bella felt her anger leave her body as she realized the girls were in real pain. Jane continued "Bella, Edward managed to film us, um, I mean, like when we were having sex, he has it saved on his phone, he showed us, threatened us if we ever told anyone" Jane looked into Bella's eyes needing her to see the seriousness of it all, "if we ever warned anyone he was with, he would put the video on the internet and expose us to everyone."

Bella felt all the air go out of her lungs as she bent over and tried to catch her breath. "Oh my god, oh my god, oh my god" was all that came from her lips.

Bella thought back to last night, if he filmed her, could he have filmed her, if he did it would surely look like real sex, oh my god, oh my god, oh my god. The look on Bella's face gave it all away. The girls knew they were too late.

"Oh Bella, we are so sorry, we have been so scared for you." Stephanie cried out as she placed her hand tentatively on Bella's back.

"Not, real, sex, but, close, did, not, see, camera, oh, my, god." Bella pushed each word out with difficulty.

"Bella, you are ok, only real sex counts" Stephanie said rubbing little circles on Bella's back.

"What?" Bella asked with a crazed look on her face.

"Real sex, as far as any of us, and there are plenty, can figure out, it's like a competition to them, seeing who can get more girls, at least that's how we think it works, and only real sex counts" Jane said quietly.

Bella still bent over, still trying to wrap her mind around everything she was hearing had almost missed the one word that now jumped out at her with vengeance.

"Them?" she asked.

"Yes, Bella, them, Edward and Jacob Black, he is in on this too." Jane managed to say before she screamed as Bella fell to the pavement, she had fainted dead away.

Jane and Stephanie looked at each other, their first instinct was to run, but they could not leave Bella laying on the ground. They were scared, but who could they ask for help?

"Tyler, go get Tyler, Stephanie" Jane urge her friend.

Stephanie was off running as Jane pulled Bella's head onto her lap and combed Bella's hair away from her face with her fingers all the while murmuring, "I'm so sorry Bella, so sorry".

Stephanie was frantic, she did not know if Edward was here, if she should alert security or get a teacher, but she trusted Jane and went in search of Tyler. Luckily he always sat in the same section and was easy to find. As she approached him, one look at her face and he was already standing up.

"Bella?" he asked. Stephanie only nodded. Tyler grabbed her hand and they began running in the direction of the parking lot.

"What happened?" Tyler asked as they made their way out of the stadium.

"Fainted, I think, passed out cold, just fell over, Jane is with her" Stephanie managed to explain in choppy sentences.

"Fuck" Tyler screamed "what did you two do to her?"

"We told her what she needed to know." Stephanie said.

Tyler didn't ask anything else as they approached Bella and Jane, Bella was still out and Jane was sobbing as she continued to comb Bella's hair with her fingers.

Tyler reached down and checked Bella's pulse on her neck, he was able to find it, he took Bella by the shoulders and gave her a little shake, "Bella, honey, please wake up, I'm here, I won't let anyone hurt you Bella, please."

Bella remained limp and unresponsive. Tyler asked the girls how long she had been like this, they assured him it had only been 5 minutes or so. Unsure what to do and not wanting to get the girls involved any more than they were, he picked Bella up and told the girls he was taking her to the medics and they should go to their seats. He also told them he wanted a full explanation and would be seeing them soon. He carried Bella back towards the stadium.

As Tyler approached the medic station the two medics leapt up telling him to place her on the portable table set up under the tent shelter.

"What happened" they asked Tyler at the same time.

"She just passed out maybe 5 to 7 minutes ago, not sure why, maybe too much excitement, not sure if she ate anything, really just don't know." Tyler knew he was rambling but could not stop himself "um, you need to radio Chief Swan, this is his daughter." Tyler could feel his nerves taking over, how was he going to explain this to Charlie?

One of the medics began to look Bella over, attaching a blood pressure cuff and taking her pulse. The other got on the radio and told dispatch to send Chief Swan to the Medic Tent immediately. Tyler paced back and forth, his eyes never leaving Bella.

Within minutes Charlie came walking towards the tent, he first saw Tyler and instinctively knew that this had something to do with his Bella. Charlie began to run the last few yards.

"Bella!" he screamed at Tyler. Tyler motioned towards the medics working over someone laying on the portable table.

Charlie was beside himself, he didn't know how to react, this is his only child and she looks lifeless, white as a ghost, and he felt the tears roll down his cheeks. As quickly as he lost it, Charlie regained full control, wiping the tears from his face he goes into full police officer mode.

"What," Charlie clears his throat and tries again, "What is her situation?"

They explained she passed out, that her pressure is low, her pulse steady but weak, they ask if he knows any reason she might have passed out, did she take medications, is it possible she hadn't eaten today?

Charlie assures them that Bella, although accident prone is healthy and on no meds, he wasn't sure if she had eaten because he had left the house early. He swings around and asks Tyler if he knew if Bella had eaten anything. Tyler said not since he had been with her this afternoon.

Charlie gets anxious when the medics call for an ambulance but hides it as he knows they can do more for her at the hospital. What could have made Bella pass out?

The approaching ambulance siren and the stretcher being brought to the medics tent gets the attention of the stadium. Soon it seems everyone is aware that the Chief's daughter is in trouble. A hushed quiet goes over the crowd as Bella is wheeled away to the waiting ambulance. Charlie follows behind and the crowd sympathizes with their beloved Chief of Police.

Tyler turns towards the field and catches Jake's pained expression. Jake looks at Tyler asking him without words what happened. Tyler can only shrug his shoulders as he turns and walks away. Jake cannot believe that Bella was being taken away in an ambulance, what's even more unbelievable is the pain he is feeling over that fact. He is having trouble breathing and his chest feels like it going to explode. Get it together Black he admonishes himself, you have a game to finish, the score is not important now.

Even saying those words to himself he knows it to be a lie, Bella has become much more than just a score.


	11. Chapter 11

Charlie sat in the back of the ambulance watching the crew work over his only child, his beloved Bells. He would not cry, he would hold it together. He was the Chief of Police after all, showing emotions would make him seem weak. Charles Swan was not weak. He kept repeating this to himself, over and over, as his heart was breaking.

What could have happened, he just saw her and she was fine. She had been glowing with excitement over the game. She had been so happy. He racked his brain, what did he miss? It was his job not to miss anything, what was going on here? He shook his head and tried to remember every detail.

As his mind was trying to work the details in police mode, father mode crept in. Please let her be ok, please, I just got her back, don't let anything happen to my baby. Renee, oh no, he would have to call Renee. No, it was too early; he needed to be able to tell her something more than just Bella passed out at a football game.

Bella looked so lifeless, still pale white and her lips looked almost blue in the glow of the ambulance lights. She looked like a corpse and Charlie had seen plenty of them, no way was he ready to bury his little girl. A sob escaped his lips, he cleared his throat a few times to cover it up.

At the hospital it all moved so fast, Bella was whisked off to the emergency room, the nurse gave Charlie all the necessary forms and motioned to a chair. He was not Chief Swan now, he was just a frantic father in need of something to keep his mind occupied. Charlie spent half an hour filling in the forms, he was used to paperwork. He could almost pretend this was simply part of his job but just seeing his little girl's name on the forms brought forth more tears that he quickly wiped away.

"Charlie," he was brought out of his thoughts when the nurse said it again this time laying a gentle hand on his shoulder. "Charlie, the doctor asked me to bring you to Bella now". Charlie jumped to his feet and followed the nurse down the long brightly lit corridor.

Charlie took a deep breath as the doors to the emergency room opened, he was surprised to see Dr. Cullen. As Folk Hospital's head doctor Charlie wasn't sure if it was a good or bad thing to find him taking care of Bella. The men greeted each other quickly before Carlisle began to explain.

"Charlie I have examined Bella from head to toe and there isn't a mark on her. She has no bumps on her head, so I can, with almost certainty, rule out a concussion. Her blood sugar is normal so I know that even though she is a thin girl she is not starving herself. His voice drop to an almost whisper as he said, "There is absolutely no indication that she has been sexually violated." Carlisle let that sink in a moment before he continued. "To tell the truth I have no idea why she passed out, or for that matter, when she will wake up. I can only hope once she comes around she can shed some light on what happened. I'm going to admit her and watch her closely. I'm sorry I don't have any more I can add." Carlisle spoke the words slowly, sympathetically.

Charlie took in the information, shaking his head, there had to be some explanation. Tyler, he needed to find Tyler, but there was no way he would leave Bella's side. He thanked the doctor and walked to Bella's bedside, pulled out his radio and put out an order to pick up Tyler Crowley and bring him to the hospital.

He then grasped Bella's cold hand and whispered, "Bells, you're scaring me, wake up sweetheart, wake up and tell me what happened, did someone hurt you, scare you, please Bells, please wake up." This time he didn't wipe away the tears the flowed down his face.

Tyler was livid, this happened on his watch. He had promised nothing would happen to that girl and then this, and while she was with him! He went stomping off in search of the girls, they were going to tell him word for word what they had said to Bella. He found them both, sitting together, but staring off into space, both pale white and shaking. What was going on here? This had to be so much more than just a typical argument, what could make Bella pass out and Jane and Stephanie look so frightened?

His immediate anger at them vanished, it was replaced with sympathy and curiosity. It took him several attempts to get their attention, when he finally did he just held out his hands. They each took a hand and Tyler pulled them up, then he dragged them along behind him. He didn't stop until they were standing next to his van. They had tears running down their faces so he just pulled them into a hug, wondering again, what in the world was going on?

Tyler just held them tightly and when the girls finally calmed down enough he opened the van door and ushered them inside. He climbed in after them, firmly closed the door and waited. It was Jane who finally told him the whole story, how at a party some of the girls had finally opened up after too many drinks. How it was either Edward or Jake, how they would treat the girl like gold, make her believe they were truly in love with them. How they were told they were going to be together forever, but once the girl allowed them to go all the way, it was over. Dumped wasn't even the proper word, it was done with pure repulsion, you could see in their eyes, feel in their treats, hear in their voice as the girl was tossed aside.

Jane added that they believed there were others but how intimidated they all were, it had taken alcohol to make some of those at the party brave enough to say something. Each girl told almost the same story, some were so traumatized they could only nod when asked if they had been a victim too. That's how they all felt, like victims, as it was in their minds a crime. It was malicious and premeditated and although they had submitted to them willingly it was done under false pretenses. Jane explained how it was bad enough to lose your virginity to a user, but to have him film the whole thing and threaten you with public exposure was just beyond comprehension. It made her anxious about her future, who knew when the video would surface, would it ruin not only her reputation but perhaps any chance she might have at a real relationship? What decent boy would want to get involved with her if he thought she made a sex tape? Not to mention how upset and embarrassed her parents would be with her. Jane's tears were falling in earnest now, rivers of mascara trailing down her pale cheeks as she softly said, "I loved him, I really loved him and I thought he loved me too, I would never have slept with him otherwise." As she dared to finally look up at Tyler her expression was one of complete despair.

Tyler sat there, not able to grasp how guys he thought he knew well could be so evil. It was absolutely repulsive to think these guys could be that sick, they had to be sick, as no normal guy would ever do something like that he thought. He had never heard a rumor, much less either of them brag about their conquests, why would they go to all that trouble of filming the girls if not to show everyone? What was their motivation, weren't there plenty of girls that would happily sleep with either of them without being promised a future together much less that they loved them?

"So what exactly made Bella pass out?" Tyler finally asked when it seemed Jane couldn't go on. Jane began to explain that Bella panicked while admitting she had gone a little too far with Edward, but she had insisted it was not all the way. When she thought about the possibility that he had filmed them she got even more upset and had started hyperventilating. Then Jane looked Tyler directly in the eyes as if she just remembered something important and added, "But it was only when she heard that Jake was in on this too that she fainted dead away."

"She just fell over Tyler, it was the scariest thing I've ever seen." Stephanie screamed out. Jane's tears had returned and she was now weeping into her hands. Both girls were just overwhelmed with guilt. They kept repeating, "We should have told her sooner, we should have told her sooner."

They all jumped when someone banged on the vans door and shouted out, "Tyler Crowley, you in there?" the male's voice had the power of someone in authority. Tyler slid the door open only to see two of Folks finest standing with flashlights aimed at him and both of the girls.

"What's going on in here, why are you two crying?" Officer Harrison asked the girls while flashing the light around the inside of the van. The girls looked like deer caught in headlights, no words would come out, they were frozen in place. Tyler knew that this didn't look good at all, he needed to defuse the situation at once, he decided the truth was the best option.

"They are just upset over Bella Swan sir," was the best Tyler could come up with, shrugging his shoulders.

"Speaking of Bella, that's precisely why we are here, the Chief wants to see you now, you're coming with us to the hospital," Tyler had expected he would be summoned down to the station sooner or later, but he was relieved it would be the hospital, hopefully he could check on Bella while he was there.

"Yes sir, but can I take the girls home first and then meet you there?" Tyler asked, he was worried about leaving the girls when they were so emotional. Now that they had opened up to him he felt a responsibility towards them, he would protect these girls as he had wanted to protect Bella. Their confiding in him had in effect made him a part of the whole mess now too, he decided then and there that he would put an end to this, he would bring Edward and Jake down.

"No, but they can come with and Officer Greene here," he motions to the other officer with his flashlight, "will drop them off while I bring you to the Chief." Officer Harrison offered. With that settled Tyler and the girls followed the officers to the police car. All the while the girls are holding Tyler's hands and appealing with their eyes for him not to tell the Chief what they had confided in him. Tyler squeezed their hands and nodded, he wouldn't tell, he was planning on confronting those two himself. He was going to put a stop to this disgusting game those two heartless bastards were playing. It made him physically ill to think that they could be that cruel and unfeeling. What sick bastards those two were.

Tyler gave each of the girls a quick kiss on the cheek and exited the car when they arrived at the hospital. He was quickly brought to the Chief and surprisingly enough, Bella's bedside. Bella still looked so pale and lifeless, but what struck Tyler the most was how tiny she looked in that big hospital bed. The monitors were beeping and there was a liquid dripping into a tube that ran to the top of her hand. He just stood there, unable to take his eyes off her.

Officer Harrison finally cleared his throat and Charlie looked up, it was obvious he was distraught. He seemed to have aged years in the few hours that Bella had been out. Tyler could feel Charlie's pain radiating off his body, it was so powerful Tyler had to stop himself from embracing the Chief, he knew he was there to be interrogated, not to offer sympathy or support.

Charlie pulled himself upright, threw back his shoulders and cleared his throat, "Tyler, thanks for coming here son, I need some answers, can you think of anything that might have caused her to pass out?" Charlie could see the devastated look on Tyler's face, he knew instinctively that he had nothing to do with Bella's collapse.

"Chief I'm so sorry, I wish I could help, she just fainted, I got her to the medics as fast as I could. She never said anything was bothering her or that she wasn't feeling well. I wish I could help, but I just don't know what happened." Tyler lied to the Chief, more so not to betray Bella to her own father, it would do no good for the Chief to know what she had gotten involved in.

Charlie sighed and nodded. He wasn't expecting Tyler to have any answers but he was grasping at anything to help him understand just what had happened to his Bells. Charlie looked at Tyler again and added, "Ok, but if you think of anything I want you to call the station and they will track me down." Charlie then turned his back, in effect dismissing Tyler and sat back down taking Bella's hand back in his. Tyler was grateful that the Chief had given up so easily, he could feel that he was not a policeman at the moment, he was just Bella's dad.

It was obvious how much Charlie cared about his daughter, it struck Tyler at that moment how even her father being a policeman hadn't deterred Edward and Jake from going after her. It didn't make sense, why would they take a chance like that, what was it they were getting out of this? It was like they didn't care about that, only that she was a virgin. Like a ton of bricks falling over, Tyler realized he had figured it out. Those sickos were in a competition of who could get the most virgins and the videos were the proof of the deed being done. Tyler felt a new wave of nausea come over him, how could they live with themselves? Did they think so little of women that they could just use them like that? And for what, bragging rights?

Officer Harrison tapped Tyler on the shoulder and motioned for him to follow. As they headed to the exit Officer Harrison turned and asked "Tyler, were you with Bella when she passed out?"

Tyler swallowed hard and before he could start Officer Harrison said "Son, you and I need to have a serious talk." He grabbed Tyler's arm and propelled him towards the exit. When they came to a stop outside he pulled Tyler in close and said, "Tell me what you know, I won't tell the Chief anything that would cause him to think less of his daughter."

Tyler shifted from foot to foot, he had promised the girls, how much could he say without getting them involved, there just wasn't any way to do that. Tyler decided he needed to sort this out first, if the police got involved chances are all the girls would be exposed. Tyler looked Officer Harrison in the eyes and said, "Sir, I have told you everything I know, if I should come across any new information I promise I will come to you." He held his breath, wondering if the officer would let him take care of this himself.

Officer Harrison knew Tyler to be an upstanding kid, he decided that whatever the mystery, it might be best to let him sort it out on his own. "Tyler, I'm going to let you handle this, but if you need any help, I'm here, promise me you will come to me, if for any reason this is more than some regular teenage trouble I need you to come to me, do we understand each other?" Tyler just nodded, he couldn't believe his luck.

On the ride back to his van Tyler began to plot how he would get those two, first he had to somehow get their phones, he had to make sure that the videos were destroyed. Once he had the phones he would make sure each and every girl got revenge on those bastards, he began to smile at that thought.


	12. Chapter 12

Jake pulled his rabbit alongside the Volvo already waiting for him, they were once again on the bluff above the city. They hadn't talked about meeting, each one just instinctively knew they had to and where it would be safe to go. Jake and Edward both exited their cars at the same time, each one glaring at the other. There was no greeting just a simultaneous, "What the fuck did you do to her?" Then both boys took a step back as if the other had physically assaulted him.

Jake was the first to recover, "I never laid a hand on her, we were suppose to go out tonight," he screamed out, "you're the one that took her out last night, so I'm asking you again, what the fuck did you do to her?" Jake was shaking, he would never admit it to Edward but he cared about Bella, that revelation shocked even him. How did that little wisp of a girl get in, he never let anyone in, especially not a girl. Girls were to be used and tossed aside. The thought of her being hurt by anyone, particularly Edward, caused Jake to go into such a rage that it took every ounce of his self control not to beat him to a pulp.

Edward couldn't believe that Jake was going to put this on him, he wasn't even there tonight, but being a small town, word traveled fast. He knew about Bella being put in an ambulance at the moment it was happening. He was angry too, he couldn't believe he let her off so easily last night, so close, what was it about Bella that had made him show her mercy. He knew if he had just pushed a little more she would have succumb to his charms. Hell, she was his, his number thirteen, his bragging rights, his girl. Wait, what, no, he thought, she is just a score, not his girl. All those lunches and walking her to class had been to get to her. Problem was she got to him, she was sweet with a kick, she was smart with a great sense of humor. If he was the boyfriend type, she would be the girlfriend he wanted. He stood there in disbelief of his thoughts, he cared about her and dammit he wanted to know what happened to her.

"How the hell does me taking her out last night translate into me having anything to do with what happened tonight?" Edward screamed back. "I wasn't even there, this is your fault, admit it!" Edward went charging towards Jake and Jake charged back. They crashed into each other with such force it knocked the wind out of both of them, not deterred, the fists began to fly.

Each one attempted to rid themselves of the frustration of not knowing what had happened to "their" Bella. After landing a few blows each, Edward screamed out, "Stop! If we turn up all bloody and bruised someone is going to want to know why, you know they are going to call me down to the police station soon just because her dad knows I had a date with her last night."

That was enough to stop them, but they were both still so very angry, each taking big deep heaving breaths, as they attempted to calm down. Jake spit a mouthful of blood on the ground and wiped at his bloody lip. Edward was holding his shoulder where Jake had landed an especially hard punch. Both boys were so wound up, they didn't know what was going on with Bella and they wouldn't admit it to themselves, much less each other, that they were very worried.

Edward had toyed with the idea of showing Jake the video of Bella he had made, it looked like they had gone all the way as she was topless and panting, but for some reason he couldn't betray her, at least not yet. But, if anything happened to her he would claim victory and rub it in Jake's smug face. Until then he was still hoping that once she was better he would claim her virginity. He didn't like the idea of cheating to win, but no way would he allow Jake to get to her now. This was so much more than just another score, this was about a girl he had feelings for, damn, he felt mentally exhausted at that thought.

"Did you speak with her at all tonight?" Edward asked Jake, he needed to know everything. "No, I saw her but I was already on the field, she came with Tyler, he is the one we need to find and talk to." Jake replied.

Tyler was known by both boys, although they didn't hang out much, Tyler had always been there, just part of a very large group. They both thought of him as a friend, but not someone they would confide in. Tyler was a good guy and there was no way he would ever understand their game. He seemed to have taken Bella under his wing too, kind of appointed himself her protector. If he ever found out what was really going on they were sure he would confront them both. They both knew how lucky they were that no word had ever gotten out about their game, the girls were too scared and they both knew better than to brag to anyone other than themselves about all the virgins they had scored.

"Tyler looked really scared when they took Bella away in that ambulance," Jake said as he remembered how Tyler had shrugged his shoulders at him. "I'm not even sure he knows what happened to her," Jake started pacing and running his hands through his hair, "the thing is I saw her in the stands before the game started, she looked good, not sick at all, what could have happened?"

Jake looked hard at Edward, he needed to ask him something, if only because he knew he wouldn't be allowed in to see her. He finally sighed and asked, "Hey, do you think you could go by the hospital and see if they'll tell you anything?" Jake hoped it sounded more curious then concerned, he didn't want to give himself away, let Edward in on the fact that he had feelings for Bella.

Edward smiled at that thought, checking on Bella in the hospital would show her dad that he cared and his dad would really like it as well. Having your dad as head of the hospital was a good thing, they would definitely let him in even if she wasn't allowed visitors. It was Carlisle dream for him to go to medical school and work side by side with him. Edward on the other hand couldn't wait to get out of Fork's and explore the world. He knew there had to be more to life than being stuck in a small hospital taking care of small time people. Edward felt he deserved something better, something more.

"Yeah, sure Jake, that's a good idea, I'm sure my dad will tell me what's going on." Edward answered. He hadn't even thought of that before, he was too angry that Jake had done something to her that his only focus had been to confront him. But, as it was obvious that neither of them had anything to do with her collapse, Edward could now concentrate on what was going on with her. It was time to close this deal, he wanted Bella more than anything and he would use all means possible to get to her.

They agreed that Edward would call Jake after he found out something, it was against their rules, to have any contact, but Jake was anxious and Edward liked having the upper hand. As Edward drove away it was with the thought that Jake would be the last person he would contact. Bella was all his now, he would be the one that would show concern, take care of her and if he had to, make her his official girlfriend. That would surely not only enrage Jake but prove to him that he would never one up him again. Bella was his and he wasn't going to share her with anyone.

Edward cranked up his stereo full blast, that always seemed to calm him. He kept seeing flashes of last night in his mind, how Bella responded to him, how she smelled, how she felt in his arms. What was it about her, most girls he never even gave a second thought too. How was it that she was always on his mind? He pushed those thoughts away as he pulled into the hospital parking lot. He was here to win, she was just a score, no, she wasn't just a score anymore, she was so much more. But just because he felt something for her didn't mean he was going to tell Jake. Edward could see how much she meant to Jake, there was no way would he let him win this one, this girl was his, all his.

Edward walked up to the nurse's desk and as everyone knew Dr. Cullen's handsome son, he was told straight away where to find her. He was surprised when he saw two police officers lingering outside Bella's room, he slowed his pace as he knew the Chief must be inside. Edward let his face fall, he wanted to look devastated, he needed Charlie to think he was distraught.

As luck would have it Carlisle walked out of Bella's room just as Edward approached, "Edward, did you come to see Bella?" it was a rhetorical question as Carlisle could see the concern on his son's face. "She is still unconscious, the Chief is in there with her, he won't leave her side, would you like me to see if he will allow you in?" Edward nodded and lowered his head, he didn't want to make eye contact with the officers, if he was lucky they would leave him alone. Carlisle returned a moment later and ushered Edward into the room. Whatever he could have imagined was nothing for the sight that met him, Bella, so pale white she blended into the bed sheets, looking so tiny in that giant bed, Edward let out a gasp as a real tear rolled down his face. Charlie and Carlisle felt his agony, they both knew then that Edward cared deeply for Bella.

Edward approached Bella's bedside and took her hand in his, he saw no one, nothing else mattered. He could feel the weight of the world on his shoulders as he slumped forward, "Bella, Bella it's Edward, please wake up, tell me what happened sweet girl, tell me so I can make it all better." Edward choked out the words, not attempting to hold back his sobs, he had never felt like this before.

Bella was floating, she was on a cloud, it was so peaceful here. She didn't know where here was exactly, she didn't know how she had gotten here but she felt safe. A place of no worries, where nothing mattered, where she had no responsibilities or cares. It was so easy here, she wanted to stay, stay forever. There were voices, she could hear them faintly, calling her name it seemed. But she was too comfortable, too relaxed, too at peace to listen. It would be nice not to have to worry so much, worry about Charlie, was he eating healthy, would he ever find love again, would he miss her if she stayed away. Renee was easier, she had Phil now, he would take care of her, she had already let her go in a sense, although Bella was sure Renee expected her to come back at some point. Bella pushed the voices away, she wasn't ready to listen, to let them find her. She liked the peace, it seemed like she had finally found the place she belonged. Here she was alone, but strangely not lonely. The cloud seemed like being in a warm embraced, she felt comforted, she felt safe. Bella tried to remember how she had gotten here, but each time she tried her head and heart would begin to pound, so she let it go. She didn't need to remember, she could just float here forever.

Jake drove around town, looking, he was still so angry, combined with the not knowing and the fear. They were all feelings he had never experienced before. Tyler's van would be easy to spot, it was a big monster with huge dents all over since Tyler couldn't drive worth a damn. Jake had already driven by Tyler's house twice with no luck. Where could he be? Then it hit him, he would be at the hospital, he would want to be near Bella. Jake knew the Chief would be there and since he was forbidden to see Bella he decided to go home and wait for Edward to call. Driving back to the reservation he decided two things, he was going to somehow get the Chief to forgive him and he was going to make Bella Swan his girlfriend. He let out a deep sigh, yeah, she would be his. Even if that meant that Edward would eventually win their game. He needed Bella, it was that simple.

As Jake fell into bed that night, after waiting for a call from Edward that never came, it dawned on him that Edward had no intention of including him in what was happening to Bella. The worst part was that he had the upper hand in that the Chief liked him and let him take Bella out. Jake racked his mind, just how was he going to get Charlie to trust him. He let out a deep sigh, there was no way in hell Charlie would ever let him near Bella. He remembered being in the back of the police car after he caught them kissing, he could feel the rage and hatred rolling off him. At that moment he wished he had never had any run-ins with Charlie. It would have been great if he could have just been the star high school quarterback coming to take out his daughter. Most fathers were so happy when he dated their daughters, they would talk football, they all thought he would go professional, it was easy. However, Charlie didn't see Jake as anything other than trouble. He had given him tons of traffic tickets and football star or not, he just didn't like Jake. How was he ever going to get to Bella? He needed an excuse to go to the hospital. Jake shot up in bed, that was it he thought, perfect.

At ten a.m. the next morning the entire Fork's high school football team walked into the hospital waiting room. The commotion brought the officers outside of Bella's room running. Jake stood proudly in front and announced to the receptionist, "We are here to donate blood, we are Bella Swan's classmates and want to show our support" then in a quieter voice he asked, "Can you please tell me how she's doing?"

The flustered receptionist smiled up at the group of boys, blood was always needed and this group would certainly help fill their supply. "Boys, that's really so thoughtful of you all" turning her eyes to Jake she then added shaking her head, "I'm afraid there is no change in her condition, she is still unconscious."

Jake felt as if a knife was shoved into his heart, but he kept his face neutral, he wasn't going to give away how he felt to anyone. The receptionist told them to have a seat and she would see about getting them seen right away. The boys were all solemn, Bella still being unconscious was not the news they had expected. As they sat there quietly in the brightly lit waiting room they became aware of approaching heavy footsteps. Thinking it was a doctor who would take them to donate their blood they were all surprised to see the chief of police round the corner.

Charlie looked at the boys with wonder in his eyes. He couldn't believe it when his officers had explained that the entire football team had shown up to donate blood in honor of his daughter. It was overwhelming, they were all here for his Bella, a girl so new to the community and yet they took the time to come down and do what they could for her. Charlie was visibly shaken at this gesture. He looked around the room until his eyes landed on Jake. The scowl on his face was immediate. "Boys I appreciate what you are doing for my daughter, I wish I could say she was doing better but there has been no change, if any of you have an idea of what happened at the game last night I would appreciate it." Charlie's voice was that of a man that had not had any sleep, gravelly and laced with emotion. When no one volunteered any information Charlie's head dropped. Then, almost as an afterthought, he looked up and asked, "Whose idea was this anyway?" Everyone turned and looked at Jake, Jake stood up slowly and replied, "Chief I just thought it would be a good idea, I mean we all like Bella and we just want to do what we can sir." For the briefest of seconds Jake felt as if Charlie might have softened towards him, but the look he gave him said otherwise. "Thank you Jake, that's very kind, can I speak with you in private?" Charlie said. Jake followed Charlie, they stopped at the end of the corridor where the chief turned and without hesitation said, "Jake, tell me what you know about this." Charlie the policeman was back and not to be argued with.

"Sir, I was on the playing field, I never saw Bella, you know how it is during a game, all those people, I never even saw her, I would tell you if I knew anything, really." Jake knew he had to lie, he could never tell Charlie they had planned to get together last night, that he had seen her smiling and happy in the stands. Charlie sighed and then reached a hand up and placed it on Jake's shoulder, "Son, I have to say you've really surprised me, most boys wouldn't have thought about giving blood, much less bringing the whole team down here" Charlie was shaking his head as if he couldn't believe what Jake had done. "I hope I have been wrong about you, maybe you aren't the hell raiser I thought you were." After a second Charlie added, "Or, maybe you've decided to think about someone else for a change." Jake just stood there, breathing shallow, not sure how to reply. Charlie then said something Jake couldn't have even hoped for, "Jake would you like to see Bella?"


	13. Chapter 13

Keeping Score – Chapter Thirteen

Bella thought she heard a familiar voice, however it seemed so sad, almost unrecognizable in fact. She felt certain she knew who it was though, it was Charlie, but her dad sounded broken, something bad must have happened. Was Rene ok, was he trying to tell her something had happened to her mother? Bella tried to listen harder, his words were barely a mumble, she could hear the tears in his hoarse cracking tone, she pulled herself closer. Her head began to pound but this time she let it, no more hiding out, it was time to come home. Closer and closer until the words became clearer, she was surprised when she heard what he was saying.

"Bella, please Bella, don't scare me like this, whatever it is I'll help you, just wake up baby, wake up." He repeated the wake up part over and over again. Charlie didn't even realize he was chanting those words as he held her hand tightly.

Bella pushed and pulled her way through the fluffy white clouds that seemed determined to hold onto her. Then there was darkness, she looked back at the soft brightness of the clouds, how easy it would be just to stay, but knowing she needed to continue on, she needed to find out why her father was in such pain. Through the darkness she plunged until she found herself confronted by another light, it was dim, but there was definitely a light ahead. With her head pounding out a warning to go back she pushed forward, fighting her body's attempts to thwart her progress. With every ounce of strength she possessed Bella slowly began to open her eyes, it seemed to take forever, but she was unwavering in her need to help her father.

The room was unfamiliar, it was dimly lit but she could clearly see her father sitting beside her holding her hand. Bella let out a raspy greeting, "Hey dad." Charlie sat upright immediately, the look he wore was that of complete surprise, before he burst into tears. "Bella!" he screamed, "Bella, Bella, Bella." He pulled her into his arms and sobbingly said, "Oh baby, you've come back to me."

All the commotion had the two police officers standing outside the door burst into the room, Charlie told them to hurry and get the doctor, Bella was awake. As he pulled back he looked at his only child and kissed her softly on the forehead before saying, "Oh Bells, you had me so scared, do you remember what made you pass out?" in a voice that conveyed concerned father laced with chief of police.

Bella's head began to pound in earnest, the memory making her so nauseous that she began to retch. Charlie was quick to grab the wastepaper basket and hold it for Bella to throw up in. Bella heaved but her stomach had nothing to give, she collapsed back onto the bed and the tears rolled down her cheeks. Yes, she remembered, she remembered everything. Most of all she remembered that she had been such a fool, what she forgot was the fact that she knew all along it was just too good to be true. She knew that there was no way those boys would have truly been interested in her. She was just another player in their sick game. It was so easy to see how the other girls had been pulled into their webs, she knew the power those boys had, she'd felt it firsthand.

"Oh Dad, I'm so sorry, I've put you through so much in the short time I've been back, please forgive me." Bella said as the tears continued to roll down her cheeks. She knew he would ask again, but what could she tell him? Could she tell him the truth, let him know what she had done, what she had contemplated doing? No, she was sure she couldn't. Before he could ask again the doctor came rushing into the room. He was asking Charlie to step aside as he began to shine a bright light in her eyes. She could hear him asking questions, but she couldn't bring herself to answer quite yet. She needed to think, think about what she had learned. She also knew she wanted to ask many more questions, she needed to find Jane and Stephanie, they had the answers she needed.

"Bella!" A voice shouted out, "Bella I need you to focus on me, can you do that Bella?" Bella fixed her eyes on the figure in front of her, it was a doctor, a very handsome man with caring friendly eyes. "That's it Bella, focus on me." He said again. "Bella, can you tell me how many fingers I'm holding up?" The doctor asked holding up three fingers on each hand.

"Six fingers doctor." She answered with a weak smile, "I'm ok now, can I please go home with my dad?" The doctor looked quite amused at that request. "Bella, you've given us all a big scare, we will have to run some tests and ask you some questions before we can release you." He had small crinkles at the corners of his eyes when he smiled and Bella felt instantly at ease with him. "I'm Dr. Cullen, by the way…" was all he managed to say before Bella started to dry heave again, this time turning pale white in the progress and letting out a pitiful moan.

Dr. Cullen, startled, jumped into action, telling the nurse to get everyone out of the room immediately. He then pushed the call button beside the bed and asked for Diazepam, the nurse was there almost immediately and the medication was pushed into her cannula. Dr. Cullen just couldn't take the chance that Bella would slip back into unconsciousness again. As the medication began to relax her and her dry heaving stopped, Dr. Cullen sat down on the bed and took Bella's hand in his, "Bella, please tell me what just happened, why do you think your body is reacting like that?" His voice soft and caring, he could see the pain in her eyes, this girl was hiding something and it was unlikely anything he could medically find out.

As the tears streamed down Bella's face she looked into the eyes of Dr. Cullen, he looked so nice, she now remembered that Edward's dad was a doctor, just her luck that he would be the one treating her. The medicine had calmed her, she was happy for that fact, her inability to control her body herself was shocking. She felt so betrayed, betrayed by her body, betrayed by her common sense, but mostly betrayed by those evil boys, Jake and Edward. There was no way she would admit to Edward's father what the truth was, she couldn't trust him anymore that she could trust Edward. Bella blinked the tears away, cleared her throat and stated in a very clear voice, "Dr. Cullen, I believe I'm just a bit homesick for my mother, that combined with trying to make a new life here was just a bit overwhelming. Trust me when I tell you I'm fine now and would like to go home please." Although Bella had put all her strength into that false statement it sounded hollow and untrue to her ears too.

"Bella, no matter what you tell me it doesn't go past these four walls, I can't even tell your father if that's what you're worried about." Carlisle spoke gently while still holding her hand and gave it a light squeeze as to indicate that he was here for her. "Anything you tell me is confidential, I promise you that."

All the coaxing in the world was not going to have any effect on Bella, in her mind Dr. Cullen was the enemy now too, how could he have such an evil son if he was not evil himself. Closing her eyes she repeated the words again, "I'm fine now and would like to go home, please." Bella let out a sigh before opening her eyes, pulling her hand away and stared at the doctor with pure distaste.

Carlisle was at a loss, he couldn't remember a time when someone had taken such an instant dislike to him. He decided it wasn't personal, that Bella was just scared and lashing out as any typical teenager would. "Bella, I would prefer to keep you a couple of days, run some more tests and see if there is something I missed in my initial examination." He attempted to hide the frustration he was feeling.

He was dismayed when he saw her shaking her head, he could see her anger was building, Carlisle just sighed and walked out to find and discuss this with Charlie.

Bella let out the breath she didn't even realize she was holding, she felt the tears slide down her face again as she pounded her fists into the hard hospital mattress. "Damn, damn, damn, stupid, stupid, stupid," she called out with each impact to the mattress. "I knew better, I should have known it was a sick twisted game." Bella began taking deep breaths, if she wanted to go home any time soon she would need Charlie to believe that she was fine. She racked her brain, trying to come up with something, anything that Charlie might believe. If she told him the same story she had told Dr. Cullen, Charlie might want to send her back to Renee. There was no way she was going to go without first getting revenge on Jake and Edward. At the word revenge Bella felt a peace come over her, it was the first time she smiled too. Oh yes, revenge it would be. She would find the girls, together they would get even, they would get more than even, they would find a way to make them pay for what they had done to them. A giggle escaped as Bella began to plot all the ways they could make those boys suffer.

By the time the doctor and Charlie had come back to the room Bella had washed her face, put her hair up in the pony tail holder she had found in the pocket of her jacket and was standing dressed and ready at the edge of the bed. A huge smile on her face she announced, "Let's go to the diner dad, I'm really hungry," hooking her arm through her dads she started walking away pulling him with her before tossing a "thanks doc, I'm all better now" over her shoulder at Carlisle. Charlie was so bewildered by the fact that Bella was up and dressed he didn't even have the ability to stop her pulling him out the door. They were halfway down the corridor before he even opened his mouth, "Bells, you sure about this, Carlisle wants to do some more testing, see if he missed something." Bella laughed before saying, "Oh dad, you're always saying what a fine staff they have here, I'm sure they didn't miss anything, besides I'm hungry and I'm sure not going to eat hospital food." Bella wrinkled her face at her dad and kept pulling him towards the exit. Charlie overjoyed at having his Bella back began to laugh with her and announced, "All right then, let's get my mini-daughter a good dinner, no hospital food." Charlie felt so relieved, he would have done anything she asked, but he also knew that he needed to find why she had passed out in the first place. All in good time he thought, now he just wanted her fed and back home where she belonged, he would have plenty of time to ask her questions when the timing was right.

The ride to the diner took only a few minutes, they hadn't even made it in the door before the rumor mill began to spin. In no time at all it seemed the good folks of Forks where being informed that the Chiefs daughter was out of the hospital and seemed fine. Unfortunately the bad folks or better yet, the evil ones would find out soon too.

As Bella bit into her veggie burger she was already plotting, she was gung ho for revenge, those monsters would pay dearly for the lives they had ruined. Even though she knew she got off easy, she had not been fully taken advantage of, she felt nonetheless hurt by it all. It would be a cold day in hell before she let them get away with what they had done. She didn't even realize she was humming and smiling as she munched away until she looked up and saw Charlie smiling at her. She winked at him and continued to happily eat her meal.


End file.
